The mystery of Sam Puckett
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating but Sam dies in a car accident and all clues lead to Freddie so he has to hide. Can Freddie find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett.
1. The accident

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**This is my new story, I've been working on it for the past week and I already have 4 chapters of it. I've had this idea for awhile and I just had to write it. So here is the first chapter. And I don't own Icarly. I hope you like it.**

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

**Chapter 1: The accident**

**Sam's**** pov: **

"And we're clear great show guys" Freddie says.

"I know" I answer. We just finished another successful Icarly episode. I walk up to Freddie and kiss him. Did I mention that we are dating now? We started our relationship after I kissed him at the lock in. That was so embarrassing but everything worked out and now we are in a happy relationship.

"Okay if you guys are done **making out **in my apartment how about we all go get a smoothie?" Says Carly. At first we were kind of worried that Carly wouldn't like our relationship but she's happy for us, she does still fell a little weird about this but she's happy.

"okay lets go" I say.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys study for the biology test?" Asks Carly. Were in school now.<p>

"Yes" answers Freddie.

"No" I answer.

"Hey guys" Says Missy coming towards us.

"I watched Icarly last night, great show" She says happily. Man I hate that girl. She came back a month ago and apologized for what she did, she said that she changed. I don't believe her but Carly decided to give her a second chance.

_Flashback_

"_That movie was so lame" I comment. I can't believe Carly made me and Freddie watch that._

"_It wasn't so bad", Carly defends. Suddenly there's a knock on the door._

"_I'll get it" Carly says getting up. She walks to the door and opens it. I don't pay much attention to it until I hear Carly gasp._

"_**Missy?**__" She yells._

"_What?" I ask standing up. I go to the door and Freddie follows behind me. We go to the door and see that the last person we want to see is standing there._

"_Robinson" I say angrily._

"_What are you doing here" Freddie says grabbing my hand and holding me back a little so I wouldn't attack her. _

"_I got home yesterday" Missy explains._

"_I think he meant what are you doing here. In __**this **__apartment" I say trying not to jump on her and kill her._

"_I came to apologies", Missy says guiltily._

"_what I did was wrong. I realize that now, while I was on that school at sea trip I had time to do a lot of thinking and I realized a lot of things. I changed. I know that you won't trust me or forgive me, I understand that and I can't say that I blame you because I know that I deserve that but I just want you guys to know that I am just so, so sorry" She finishes her little speech with tears in her eyes. If I wouldn't know better I would say that she really means it. But she's an actress. I know that she doesn't mean it. Missy turns around and starts walking away._

"_Wait" Carly stops her._

_,,Carls what are you doing?" I ask._

_,,I just think that maybe she deserves a second chance,, Carly says._

"_She's laying she doesn't even mean that apology!,, I yell._

_,,But I do mean it I swear!" Missy yells._

"_Lets just give her a chance" Carly says._

"_But" I start saying but Freddie cuts me of._

"_Sam I don't trust her too, but if Carly thinks that she can be trusted then lets at least try, we don't have to be friends with her, but maybe we can at least normally talk with her" He finishes._

"_Please" Missy begs._

"_Okay" I give in. It's not that I believe her but what else can I do, I don't have any prove that she's laying. _

"_Oh thank you" Missy says excitedly. That liar, I hate her._

_End of flashback_

"Yeah, yeah what ever" I say.

"Come on Sam can't you just give me a chance?" She asks sweetly.

"No" I answer rudely.

"Okay how about this: I take all of you shopping to that new shopping center and I pay for everything you guys buy?" Missy says. This is probably just some kind of trick.

"Okay!" Carly say excitedly. Even Freddie looks exited and he doesn't even like shopping.

"That would be great" He says. Missy looks at me waiting for my answer. I still hate her and don't trust her but maybe spending her money wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Okay" I say.

"Okay we'll go today after school" Says Missy.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" Asks Carly showing me another skirt.<p>

"No it's to pink" I answer.

"I like it pink" She answers.

"It wouldn't look good on you" I say.

"Hey" Says Missy. She went to the bathroom an hour ago.

"What were you doing in there for so long?" I ask.

"Nothing" She says.

"Hey I'm going to go to that new tech shop" says Freddie.

"Okay" I say.

"Bye" Carly and Missy.

**An hour later**

"Hey" says Freddie. Okay now he was gone for an hour. What's up with that?

",Where were you?" I ask.

"A tech shop" He answers.

"For an hour?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Yeah" He says.

"Whatever" I say. He stars looking in his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Asks Carly.

"My phone" He answers.

"Maybe you left it home?" Asks Missy.

"Maybe I'll check then I get home" He says. Suddenly I hear my phone vibrate.

**Freddie****'s pov:**

Sam takes her phone out of her pocket and groans.

"Text message?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's my mom she wants me to go home" She answers.

"Okay we'll walk you to your car" says Carly and we all go outside. I look over at Missy. I still don't trust her but I'm trying to give her a chance. We walk to Sam's car and she kisses me goodbye. I'm really lucky to have her.

"Bye" She says and gets in her car. Then she drives away and I can't help but have a bad felling. I'm probably just paranoid.

**Sam's**** pov:**

"Bye" I say, sit in my car and drive away. Man it was a long day. I drive under a dark tunnel. It's so dark in here. As I keep driving I see someone standing in the middle of the rode. Wait is that who I think it is?

**Freddie****'s pov:**

We're about to go back into the shop but then we see that Sam's car drives out of the tunnel. I'm not sure what happened next. All I remember is a car exploding. A lot of fire. People screaming and crying. And me just standing there shocked and looking at what used to be Sam's car.

**So here it is. Oh and the next chapters are a lot longer. And sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. So please review. **


	2. I will find your killer

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**So here is the next chapter of The Mystery of Sam Puckett. I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible because I'm moving to a new apartment so in a couple of days I'm going to be busy packing. So here is the new chapter and I don't own Icarly.**

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but when Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

_We're about to go back into the shop but then we see that Sam's car drives out of the tunnel. I'm not sure what happened next. All I remember is a car exploding. A lot of fire. People screaming and crying. And me just standing there shocked and looking at what used to be Sam's car._

**Chapter 2: I will find your killer**

**Carly's pov:**

It's been a week. A week since I was actually happy. A week since I didn't cry myself to sleep every night. A week since Spencer made a new sculpture. Since we did Icarly Since everybody I know weren't depressed. And a week since Sam Puckett left our lives forever. Her car exploded. It was so destroyed that they didn't even find her body. The police still don't know what happened. One minute she is driving and the next her car is torn to pieces. All we know is that someone did that on purpose. There's no way a car just explodes like that unless somebody puts a bomb in there. I still can't believe she's gone. Nobody can. Freddie is the most hurt. He loved her, they were meant to be together. Missy and I have become mush closer over the week. I'm not trying to replace Sam I just need a friend to help me throw this. But as Missy and me become closer, Freddie and her become even more distant. I'm worried about him. He's been spending his time trying to find something that would help him find who killed her. I'm just trying to move on. Everything is so complicated now. I miss the time then things were simple. I miss **her**.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asks. Me, Spencer, Missy and Mrs Benson are sitting on the couch in my living room.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answer. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

",I'll get it" Spencer says and opens the door. There are standing two police officers.

"We've got some news" They say.

**Freddie's pov:**

I walk into the tunnel for the hundred time. I've been trying to find something that would help me find her killer. I'm not going to sit around and wait for some police officers to find something. But just as always there's nothing there. I still don't understand. Everything was fine. She sat in the car drove off, want in the tunnel came out and the car just explodes. How could that happen, She didn't do anything wrong. I think that Missy might had something to do with it. She is the one who invited her to the shop and she went to the bathroom for like an hour. Maybe she didn't go to the bathroom, maybe she went to Sam's car and put the bomb there. I confronted her about it but she denied. She said that I should just move on. I didn't talk to her about it after that but I still think that she's the one who put the bomb. I just need to find prove. Missy's been dating Jonah I'm sure that he could get her a bomb. It's getting dark I guess I should come back tomorrow.

**Carly's pov:**

"**WHAT?**" We all yell at the officers. They just said that Freddie put the bomb in Sam's car. That's crazy. He loved her he still does. And even if he wouldn't he would never kill.

"We have prove" One officer says.

"What prove?" I ask. They look at each over and take out a bag. Then they pull out a phone. But it looks like a truck drove over it.

"Is that a phone?" Spencer asks.

"Yes we manage to save the text messages and found out that the phone belongs to Freddie Benson"

"Where did you find it?" Mrs Benson asks.

"In Sam Puckett's car" officer says and we all gasp.

"Maybe someone put it there?" Mrs Benson asks.

"We also looked over the security tape" They say and pull out a tape. They put it in our player and press play. On the screen is Sam's car. Suddenly a person appears. He looks about my age and is wearing what Freddie was wearing. He doesn't look at the camera so I can't see his face but that looks a lot like Freddie. He opens the back door of the car and puts something in it. I can't believe he would do this.

"We're looking for him. If you see him call us" They say.

" What will you do to him?" Mrs Benson asks.

"Arrest him" The officers say, take the phone and the tape and leave.

"He didn't do it" Mrs Benson says looking at us.

"I'd like to believe that too but you saw the tape" Missy says. Mrs Benson looks at all of us and leaves. Why would Freddie do this? I thought he loved her.

**Freddie`s pov:**

I walk back in Bushwel and go up to my flour. Then I look at the apartment across from mine. I guess I should go see how Carly is doing. I go in the apartment without knocking and see Carly sitting on the couch. She looks at me and her eyes widen. What's up with her? She quickly types something in her phone but all I can see is that she's writing a text message. Then she stands up and walks over to me. She looks angry. Did I do something?

"**Why**?" She asks angrily. Now I am really confused.

"Why what?" I ask.

"IT WAS **YOU!**" She yells with tears in her eyes.

"YOU KILLED HER!" She screams. Is she talking about Sam?

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I TRUSTED YOU, WE ALL DID AND YOU KILLED HER!" She keeps screaming.

"Killed who?" I ask.

"SAM!" She yells.

"WHAT!" I yell. Why would she think that?

"The police came here today, they found your phone in her car! And you're on the security tape!" She yells.

"I didn't kill her!" I yell shocked.

"Yes you did" Carly says harshly.

"But I lost my phone remember?" I try to reason with her.

"You lost it then you went away for an hour, so you probably left it in her car then you were **putting a bomb there**" She says.

"But I went to a tech shop" I say. How can she think that I would kill Sam?

"Or maybe you just used that as an excuse" She says.

"The police are coming for you, they know that you're here" She says. They think that I killed Sam? I don't know what to do so I just run out of the apartment and run back home.

"Mum?" I ask. Suddenly I see a big backpack on the flour.

"Freddie!" She yells and hugs me.

"They think that you killed her, the police are going to arrest you" She says.

"But I didn't kill her!" I yell.

"I know" She says and gives me the bag.

"You will have to hide, at least for now. You can leave throw the fire escape" She says.

"Where will I go?" I ask.

"Somewhere far away" She says and hugs me again.

"Now go" She says. So I go.

"I love you mum" I say over my shoulder.

"I love you too" She says. I walk down the fire escape and out of the building chest in time the police run in the building.

* * *

><p>I'm at the cemetery. In front of me is a stone that says Samantha Joy Puckett.<p>

"I'm going to find him Sam. I don't know how, I don't know where. But I'm going to find the one responsible for this. I promise"

I say and walk out without looking back. I'm going to find the real killer, even if I will have to die doing it.

**So I hope you liked it.**** And again sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I use a vocabulary then I write but there probably still are a couple of mistakes. Before I finish I want to thank: ****TonyTone**** for a review and a story alert, ****kaynam13**** for a favorite story, and ****seddieforever16 ****for a story alert. **


	3. The note

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**Six pages, it's probably the longest chapter of this story yet. (There will be longer chapters later). So this is where the notes come in, I can't say anything more without reveling too much. And I don't own Icarly. **

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

_I'm at the cemetery. In front of me is a stone that says Samantha Joy Puckett. _

"_I'm going to find him Sam. I don't know how, I don't know where. But I'm going to find the one responsible for this. I promise"_

_I say and walk out without looking back. I'm going to find the real killer, even if I will have to die doing it._

**Chapter**** 3: The note**

**Freddie's pov:**

Okay, so if I'm going to do this I need to find a place to stay. Somewhere where nobody would recognize me, and it will be hard to find a place like that because a lot of people will recognize me from Icarly. Then I see something that looks like a hotel. It looks really old. But that's perfect for me. Nobody will pay much attention to me.

"How may I help you?" Asks an old lady without even looking at me.

"I want a room" I say and hand her some of the money my mum put in my backpack.

"Here's your key" She says and hands me a key. I walk up to the 3 Flour. There isn't even an elevator here. Then I walk in my room I see that it looks terrible. But I guess it will have to work. I have some work to do. Okay, so now I need a plan. Even if I hate to admit it, I won't be able to do this without help. But who will I ask? Who will believe me If even Carly didn't? Wait a minute. I got It! Gibby! I'll ask his help. I'll go over to his house tonight. I sigh and walk over to my computer. If I think that Missy did it then maybe doing some research on her would be a good idea. There has to me something on the internet about her. I think and I pull my laptop out of my bag.

**Carly's pov:**

I can't help but fell like crying again as I walk over to her grave. But I don't cry. She wouldn't want me to. So instead I just put the flowers I brought on her grave.

"Hey Sam" I whisper because I'm not sure if I would be able to speak any louder without bursting into tears. I've only been here once before, but that was her funeral. I carefully sit down on the ground in front of her grave.

"I've missed you" I whisper again. The reason why came here isn't just to visit her. It's also because I need to figure out if Freddie really did it. I know that she won't tell me but here I feel closer to her.

"Freddie is hiding from the police" I say a bit louder this time.

"They think that he killed you" I say.

"At first I thought so too. But now that I had time to think about it I'm not so sure anymore." I sigh. This is so messed up. Would Freddie really be able to kill someone? Especially Sam? He loved her, or at least I thought he did. But what if he really is innocent? I need to talk to someone about this. Missy is the closest friend I have now. So I'll talk to her. I think getting up.

"I miss you" I whisper again, walking away.

* * *

><p>"What are you saying?" Asks Missy.<p>

"I've known Freddie for a really long time and I really don't think that he could kill somebody" I say.

"People change" Missy says.

"Not all people" I say.

"Did you not see the tape? Are you really going to defend you're best friends killer?" She almost yells. Maybe she's right.

"I guess your right." I say. I'm not sure why I gave in so easily. Maybe I'm just scared to get into an argument with her and lose her too.

"Good" She says.

**Spencer's pov:**

I'm sitting on the couch in Mrs Bensons apartment.

"He didn't do it, I know he didn't. He loved her." Mrs Benson says again. For the past 20 minutes we have been trying to figure everything out. I mean it just doesn't make any sense. Freddie wouldn't kill someone. He's like a brother to me. I know him.

"I think I believe you" I say.

"Good" Mrs Benson says.

"But even if he is innocent, what can we do? Nobody will believe us" I say.

"But maybe if we would find prove" Mrs Benson says.

"But how can we find something that police hasn't found yet?" I ask.

"Maybe Carly knows something?" Mrs Benson says.

"what do you mean?" I ask.

"Well she was there then the car exploded maybe she saw something, You should talk to her" Maybe she's right.

"Okay I'll go talk to her" I say standing up.

I walk out of Mrs Bensons apartment and see Missy walking down the hall. I walk into my apartment and see Carly watching TV.

"Hey" I say. She looks at me.

"Hey" She says.

"You now I've been thinking and maybe Freddie really is innocent" I start. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"You're defending a guy who killed you're little sisters best friend?" She asks in disbelieve. Okay I didn't expect that kind of a reaction.

"All I am saying is that maybe we should think about this" I try to reason with her.

"There is nothing to think about" She almost yells and runs upstairs. I sigh and walk back to Mrs Bensons apartment. What got into Carly. Why is she so sure that Freddie killed Sam? Does she know something that I don't?

* * *

><p>"She yelled?" Mrs Benson asked in disbelieve.<p>

"I wouldn't say yelled but it was close to that" I defend.

"It's like somebody talked her into thinking that Freddie did do it" I say.

"So what do we do now?" Mrs Benson asks. What can we do now? Wait What about Mrs Puckett?

"What about Mrs Puckett?" I voice my thoughts.

"What about her?" She asks.

"Maybe she could help us" I say.

"I guess it's worth to try" Mrs Benson Says.

"Okay so lets go" I say standing up.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we shouldn't do this" I say to Mrs Benson. We are standing in front of Mrs Puckett's door but neither of us have the courage to knock. I mean she is strong and not afraid to get in trouble and now that her daughter died who knows how will she react to us defending her daughters killer. Not that I believe that he did kill her but she may think differently.<p>

"we have to do this, for Freddie" Mrs Benson says.

"you're right" I say sighing. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. After a couple of minutes the door opens. Here it goes.

**Freddie's pov:**

This is unbelievable. I've spend the last hour researching Missy Robinson and found out that she has criminal record. She was blamed for steeling but her dad always got her out of trouble. Maybe she really did kill Sam. I'll have to talk with Gibby about this. Then I stand, up take by bag and start walking to Gibbys house.

* * *

><p>I am so nervous. I'm walking down the street to Gibbys house and I have practiced what I will say a thousand times but I'm still feeling nervous. What If he doesn't believe me? What if he calls the police?<p>

"You stay where you are!" I hear a voice behind me yell. I turn around and see a police officer pointing his gun at me. Oh no. I have to get out of here. So I run. I run as fast as I can. And he starts shooting. One bullet almost hit me! I run into an alley hoping he wouldn't see me. But he starts going into the alley. And I've got nowhere to run anymore. But just as he's about to see me I hear another voice.

"You're looking for someone?" A male voice asks. It sounds a little familiar, but I can't completely recognize it.

"Yes Freddie Benson, you've see witch way he went?" Officer asks.

"The one that killed that girl? Yeah he run that way" The voice says probably pointing to the alley. But to my surprise the police officer thanks him and walks the other way. Who is this guy and why did he help me?

"Hey there" He says walking towards me. He's wearing a hood and sun glasses so I can't see his face.

"Thanks" I say.

"No problem" The guy answers. He is about my age and he looks familiar but I can't see his face.

"Why did you help me?" I ask but he doesn't answer. He just walks towards me, takes my hand and puts something that fells like a piece of paper in it. Then he turns around and walks away. Confused I look at my hand and see that it's a piece of paper but there's something written on it. I read it and have to sit down at what I see.

"Ask Nevel Papperman's help" Is written on the note in Sam's handwriting. But that's impossible. She's dead. Right?

**Okay so originally the guy who gave him the note was my own made up character but while rereading this I changed my mind so I had to change this chapter a little. So all I will say is that the guy who gave him the note has appeared**** on Icarly atleast once. And now the people I want to thank: ****Kaitley**** for a review and a story alert, ****TonyTone**** for a review, and ****MyColorfulLife**** for a story alert. Thank you, it really means a lot to me that you like my story :)**


	4. Gibby?

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**Sorry that I didn't update for a couple of days, I didn't have my computer. But I have it now so I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow. So Nevel comes in this chapter, and I should mention that this is after Ipity the Nevel. And who else is exited for ilost my mind? I know I am :). Okay so I hope you like this chapter.**

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

_Confused I look at my hand and see that is a piece of paper but there's something written on it. I read it and have to sit down at what I see. _

"_Ask Nevel Papperman's help" Is written on the note in Sam's handwriting. But that's impossible. She's dead. Right?_

**Chapter 4:**** Gibby?**

**Freddie's pov:**

I'm not sure if I should be doing this. But it's Sam's handwriting. And Besides, ever since we helped Nevel get his reputation back we haven't been exactly friends but close. And he's better with technology then me. I could use his help. Okay here it goes I think and knock on his door.

"Freddie Benson?" He asks shocked.

"I need your help" I say.

* * *

><p>"So that's basically what happened." I finish my story. I just spent an hour explaining everything that happened.<p>

"Show me the note" He says and I hand him the note. He reads it and looks at me. So this is it. He will either believe me or call the police. Please let it be the first one.

**Spencer's pov:**

"You're right" I say sighing. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. After a couple of minutes the door opens. Here it goes. In front of as stands a woman with short blond hair. I recognize her as Mrs Puckett.

"What are you two doing here?" She asks rudely.

" We came to talk" Says Mrs Benson.

"so what exactly are you saying?" Mrs Puckett asks and I sigh. We're in her living room.

"Freddie is innocent, he was framed" I say.

"But do you have any prove of that?" Asks Mrs Puckett.

"No, and that is the problem. The police won't believe us without prove" I say.

"So what do I have to do with any of this?" She asks.

"We need your help in finding prove" Says Mrs Benson.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. I think you should leave" Says Mrs Puckett pointing to the door.

"My son is innocent. And don't you want to find your daughters killer?" Asks Mrs Benson.

"I believe that Freddie is innocent but I can't help you, now leave" She says and Pushes me and Mrs Benson out the door.

"Well that was a total waste of time" I say disappointed.

"No it wasn't" Says Mrs Benson.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"She's hiding something" Says Mrs Benson.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"She believes that Freddie is innocent without any kind of prove, her daughter got killed and we are defending the kid that everyone believes killed her. She has to have some kind of a reason to believe that Freddie is innocent" Finishes Mrs Benson. She does have a point.

"You do have a point" I voice my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"So what now?" I ask Mrs Benson then we get home.<p>

"I don't know, What else can we do?" she asks.

"Look, There's rally not muck we can do right now. So I say how about we just wait and see what happens. Atleast for now, and if either of as find something out we will tell each over" I suggest.

"Yeah, okay. But try to talk with Carly again Okay?" She asks.

"Ok" I say. And walk back to my apartment.

**Freddie's pov:**

"I believe you" He says and I sigh in relieve.

"But why?" I ask. I really didn't think that he would believe me.

"Simple, I know that someone like you would never be able to kill" He finishes.

"So will you help me?" I ask hopefully.

"Well you did help me, so I guess yeah" He says.

"YES" I say jumping up. It is so good to have someone believe me.

"Where are you staying?" Nevel asks.

"In a hotel" I answer.

"But don't people recognize you?" He asks confused.

"The hotel is really old. And only poor people and criminals stay there so nobody pays any attention to me." I say.

"So It would probably be best if you stay here then" He says.

"Really? You would take me in?" I ask confused.

"Well If I'm going to be helping you then I can't have you being arrested now can I, and besides my mum is out of the town for a week so I'm all alone in the house anyway" He answers. I guess this is my lucky day. I just hope that my luck will last.

**Nevel's pov:**

The next day I walk to Ridgway high. I don't go to this school but Missy does. Freddie stayed in my home. He wanted to come with me but we decided that we can't let anyone see him. I'm still not completely sure why I believe him. I just know that I do. He's just not the type to kill someone.

"Did you get it?" I hear a male voice ask around the corner. I recognize the voice as Jonah. I never met him but I saw him on Icarly.

"It was like steeling candy from a kid" And that is Missy Robinson.

"Good" He says.

"Carly isn't a problem?" He asks.

"Nope, she completely trusts me" Says Missy.

"So everything is going according to plan" Says Jonah.

"It is" She says. Then I see Gibby walk in the front doors. "Nevel" He asks loudly and Jonah and Missy walk around the corner looking at me.

"Yeah I was just looking for Carly" I say nervously. I can't let them know that I heard what they said.

"She's in the bathroom" says Missy.

"Oh, I'll just come back later, bye!" I shout and run out the door. I think Freddie was right about Missy. I have to tell him what I heard.

* * *

><p>"They said that?" Freddie asks in disbelieve.<p>

"Yes, I think you were right, I think she and Jonah really did kill Sam" I say

"But we need prove" Freddie says.

"Yeah, hey there's probably something we could use in Missy's room. If she really is guilty there has to be prove there." I say.

"Yeah, But how will we find it? What we break in her house?" Freddie asks.

"Exactly!" I shout.

"We break into her house" I finish.

"Your insane" He says. And I raise my eyebrow.

"And your also a genius." He finishes. And we look at each over.

**Carly's pov:**

I can't believe that Spencer is so stupid! How can he defend Sam's killer. I thought he cared about her. I think storming into my room. He said that he thinks that Freddie is innocent. How can he be so cruel! I'm so angry that I knock over a lamp that was standing on my bed side table. But then I look down and gasp. On the flour next to the lamp is laying a picture of me, Sam and Freddie. I must have knocked it over too then I knocked the lamp over. After Sam died I put all the pictures that has her in it away because looking at her only hurt me more but I quess I didn't notice this picture because it was standing behind the lamp. I sit on the ground and look at the picture again. My eyes get a little watery at what I see. Freddie is standing in the middle of me and Sam. His one hand is around Sam's shoulder and the other around mine. We're all smiling widely. Just three kids. And who would have thought that in a couple of years this would happen to us. Maybe it's wrong of me to blame Spencer for thinking that Freddie in innocent. A couple of hours ago I hade the same doubts. And besides, what if he's right? Maybe Freddie really is innocent? This is just so confusing. I know that Freddie wouldn't kill but Missy is also right. I can't defend my best friends murderer. Now that I think about it Missy is the one who convinced me that Freddie killed Sam. If she wouldn't have said those things I probably would have believed him. And Spencer is thinking that Freddie is innocent too. Maybe I should think about this differently. I lay in my bed and continue thinking. What would Sam do? Oh why did I have to think about her. Now I fell all sad again. Maybe I just need a different persons opinion. But who? I already know what Spencer thinks. I know what Missy thinks. So who?

"Gibby!" I yell and sit up in bed. That's it I'll ask Gibby. I can't believe I didn't think of this before.

**Freddie's pov:**

Me and Nevel are sitting in a bush in the Robinson's house back yard. We're waiting for Missy and her parents to leave so we could sneak in. Finally the door opens and they walk over to their car. After a couple of minutes we watch as their car drives away.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" I ask Nevel. I'm still a little nervous about braking in.

"Do you want to solve this mystery or not?" He asks.

"Of course I do" I say.

"Then yes, I'm sure" Nevel says smiling.

**Carly's pov:**

I take my phone and dial a familiar number. After five rings he picks up.

"Gibby?" I ask.

"Hey Carly, What's up?" He answers.

"I need to talk to you" I say.

"About?" He asks.

"I just really need to talk to somebody about everything that's been going on this past week, can you please come over?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes" He says.

"Thanks, bye" I say

"Bye" He says and hangs up. Now all I have to do is wait.

**Nobody's pov:**

"I just really need to talk to somebody about everything that's been going on this past week, can you please come over?" She asks hopefully.

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes" He says.

"Thanks, bye" She says.

"Bye" He says. And puts his phone down. He looks over at the girl next to him. Her ear was pressed against his phone the whole time. She's standing next to him smiling evilly.

"Perfect" she says. And he smiles back at her. But he smiles for different reasons.

**So there you have it. The next chapter will be concentrating on Freddie and Nevel breaking into Missys house. And they will find something interesting, that's all I'm going to say about the next chapter cause I don't want to give to much away.**** And now for the people I want to thank: CloudyBay for a story alert, TonyTone for a review, KittiesOnTheDarkSide for a story alert, Kaitley for a review, and iPurpleJerk for a story alert. Thank you, this means a lot. I just wish that more people would review. Reviews are what inspires me to write, even if they're short. Don't think that I'm begging for reviews, I'm just asking you that if you read and like this story then please review.**


	5. Missy's house

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**Ok so here is chapter five. I'm actually already writing chapter seven. I'm not sure when will I be able to post the next chapter because tomorrow my dad is taking the computer to work and I don't know if he will bring it home but he probably will and if so then I will have it for the whole weekend. So I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. **

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie **_

"_I just really need to talk to somebody about everything that's been going on this past week, can you please come over?" She asks hopefully._

"_Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes" He says._

"_Thanks, bye" She says._

"_Bye" He says a__nd puts his phone down. He looks over at the girl next to him. Her ear was pressed against his phone the whole time. She's standing next to him smiling evilly. _

"_Perfect" she says. And he smiles back at her. But he smiles for different reasons._

**Chapter**** 5: Missy's house**

**Freddie's pov:**

"You know, this doesn't look like a house of a girl who killed somebody" Says Nevel. We're in Missys house and it's so big and tidy and comfortable.

"But it is" I say. I'm positive that Missy is guilty. I mean what else was she talking about with Jonah?

"If she is guilty, we'll find prove." Nevel says.

"You're right" I say. Nevel starts looking at magazines and other papers on the coffee table and I go down the hallway. Suddenly I see a door. Maybe there's something there. I try to open it but it's locked. Why lock a door if you don't have anything to hide? There has to be something there.

"Nevel!" I shout for him to hear.

"What is it?" He asks.

"It's a locked door, maybe there's something there" I say.

"Well there has to be a key around here somewhere" He says and starts looking around.

"Maybe it's in Missys room?" I suggest.

"Good idea I'll go check." Nevel says and hurry's up the stairs. About twenty minutes later he comes back down with a key.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"Well it wasn't so easy to find her room you know. The room is looks like an average teenagers, nothing interesting there but I did find the key." He says.

"I just hope that it's for this door." I say and Nevel hands me the key. I push it in the look and hear a click. Then I try to open the door again. It opened! Nevel and I look at each over and walk in the room.

"It's so dark in here" I say.

"Maybe I can find a light switch" Nevel says.

"Found it!" He shouts excitedly. I hear a click and the room lights up. It's not really big. There's a table in the middle and some boxes in the corner.

"Okay I'll look in the boxes and you check the table" I say and walk over to the boxes. I open the first box and see that it's only paper. I'm about to open the second one but Nevel stops me then he says.

"Hey, look at this" I stand up and walk over to Nevel.

"What?" I ask. Nevel shows me a piece of paper.

"A piece of paper?" I ask.

"Look at what's on the paper" He says annoyed. I look closer and see that it's an address.

"It's an address" I say.

"Do you know where it is?" I ask.

"No, we can Google it then we get home" Nevel says and puts the paper in his back pocket.

"Okay" I say.

"What's in those boxes?" Nevel asks.

"The first one is only papers and I still didn't open the second one." I say.

"Then lets open it, maybe there's something important" Nevel says and we walk to the box. I open it and gasp at what I see.

"Is that?" I ask.

"Yeah, a bomb" We look at each over and then back at the bomb.

**Carly's pov:**

There's a knock on the door, I stand up and open it.

"Hey Carly" Gibby says.

"Hey, come in" I say. And he walks in. We sit down on my couch.

"So you wanted to talk?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm just so confused. I know that Freddie wouldn't hurt anybody but Missy says that it's really obvious that he did it. And I'm not sure what to think, I just wanted a different persons opinion." I say.

"Well maybe Missy is right" He says.

"You really think that?" I ask. I really didn't expect him to say that.

"Well the police found his phone in her car, and he was on the security tape." He says.

"I know but what if we're wrong, what if he is innocent?" I ask.

"If he would be, he wouldn't hide, he would explain to the police that he is innocent" He says.

"But would they believe him?" I ask.

"I don't know, but if he's hiding then he must have a reason for that" He says. I don't know why but for some reason I thought that he would defend Freddie. I really didn't expect him to side with Missy. They're not even friends. Sure they spend some time together but that's really rare. And he and Freddie have been close friends for awhile. So why does he think that Missy is right? This is so confusing.

"I can't stay long because I have to meet Valerie in an hour" Gibby says looking at his watch. Valerie? Why would he meet her? Well now that I think about it he has been spending a lot of time with her at school. They're even friends. They become friends then Missy come back from her school at sea trip. Back then I thought that that was only a coincidence but now that I think about it that is a little weird. But lately Valerie has become really friendly and nice towards me so it probably doesn't mean anything. But Gibby has been acting really friendly towards her. He doesn't even take his shirt off then she's around and that says a lot. But why would he be so friendly with her? It's probably nothing. But what if he likes her? No he wouldn't. Right?

"Gibby, do you like Valerie?" I ask. Please say no. It would be just so weird if he would like her.

"Why did she say something?" He asks excitedly.

"No" I say and his face falls.

"I figured that out by myself" I say.

"But I'm not in love with her" He says defensively.

"I never said anything about love" I say.

"Oh" He says.

"So do you?" I ask.

"Do I what?" He asks. Uh, how can he be so stupid?

"Do you love Valerie?" I ask. He is silent for awhile then he finally looks at me and says.

"Yes" He answers quietly. Oh my God.

"Does she know?" I ask.

"Yeah, I told her" He says.

"And what did she say?" I ask.

"She rejected me" He says.

"But then she said that she will give me a chance if I will help her" He says. Help her? With what?

"Help her with what?" I ask. Suddenly he looks panicked.

"Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that" He says standing up. His eyes are wide.

"Uh... this conversation never happened, I didn't say anything" He says quickly and runs out the door. Well that was weird.

**Spencer's pov:**

"But then she said that she will give me a chance if I will help her" Gibby says.

"Help her with what?" Carly asks confused. Suddenly Gibby looks panicked.

"Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that" He says standing up. His eyes are wide.

"Uh... this conversation never happened, I didn't say anything" He says and runs out the door.

I was going to go over to Mrs Bensons apartment to ask if she heard anything from Freddie then I over heard there conversation. I started listening at- So you wanted to talk. So yeah I heard pretty much the whole conversation. I quietly walk back to my room so Carly wouldn't notice. So she does think that Freddie wouldn't do this? Then why did she freaked out then I said it? Wait a minute, she said that Missy says that it's obvious that he killed Sam. Maybe Missy had something to do with this. Maybe she's been poisoning Carly's mind into thinking that Freddie is guilty? I have to talk with Mrs Benson about this.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you heard right?" Mrs Benson asked for the hundred time.<p>

"Yes I'm sure" I answer again.

"But maybe we're over reacting? That Missy girl doesn't look like a murderer. And sure Valerie used Freddie but she wouldn't do something like this. And Freddie and Gibby are close Friends" She says.

"I know, but we have to think of that possibility, love can make you do crazy things, and from what I heard from Carly, Missy tried to get rid of Sam before." I say.

"Maybe we should just talk with her?" Mrs Benson suggests.

"Do you think she would just admit it?" I ask in disbelieve.

"No, but if she does have something to hide then maybe we could somehow get it out of her?" She says. That's actually a good idea.

"Okay, let's go" I say. We stand up and walk outside to Mrs. Bensons car.

**Freddie's pov:**

I carefully pull it out of the box to exanimate it.

"Is this a real bomb?" I ask.

"Yeah, and this thing is big, if it would bow up now, it would probably destroy the hole house" He says.

"Do you think it will prove that Missy is guilty?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh yeah, if it wont prove that Missy is guilty, nothing will." He says. Suddenly I hear ticking. I look around but see that the noise is coming from the object in my hands. I look at my hands more closely and see that I accidently pushed some kind of a red button with my finger. Oh no.

"Nevel?" I ask shakily.

"Yeah?" He answers at the same kind of tone.

"Is it supposed to be ticking like that?" I ask.

"Not if you don't want it to blow up" He says and we look at each over with wide eyes.

"**What did you do!**" He shouts.

"I may of accidently pushed the red button" I say.

"Well push it back!" He yells again.

"I don't know how to push it back!" I yell back.

"Well what do we do?" I shout.

"RUN!" He yells and starts running to the door, I put the bomb on the ground and run after him.

* * *

><p>"Nevel, did we just blow up Missy's house?" I ask. I still can't believe that this happened.<p>

"Yeah" He answers. We're standing in front of Missys house. Or what's left of it.

"On the bright side nobody was in it" He says.

"Yeah" I say. We managed to run out of the house just in time. A minute longer and we would of blown up.

"And now we have no prove again" Nevel says. Oh yeah, with the bomb we could of easily proved that Missy is guilty.

"Atleast now we know that she is definitely guilty" He says.

"Yeah" I say. He's right. And now that we know that she really did it, it will be a lot easier looking for prove.

"Is that a car?" Nevel asks. I look behind me and see that it is definitely a car. It looks a lot like my mums.

"Let's go before they see us" I say. And we quickly

Go back to Nevels house.

**Spencer's pov:**

Oh my god. The house is on fire. Or atleast what's left of it is.

"Do you think there's anybody in there?" I ask Mrs Benson.

"I don't know, I hope not." She says.

"We better call 911" I say and quickly take out my phone.

"What do you think happened here?" I ask.

"I don't know but something strange is defiantly going on" She says.

**Freddie's pov:**

We finally come back to Nevels house.

"You know, I think this may be bigger then we think" Navel says. What does he mean?

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well if she already blew up Sams car then what did she need the other bomb for? And this bomb was a lot stronger then the one in Sams car. It blew up the whole house." Nevel says. He's right.

"She must have been planning to blow something else up" I say.

"And now that I think about it, what reason did she really have to kill Sam? Sure she hated her and she wanted to be Carlys best friend but did she really want it that badly that she would kill?" I ask.

"And why blame you for it?" Nevel asks.

"She wanted Sam and me out of her way, but why? And what else is she planning to do?" I ask. This is just great. We solved one question- Missy is guilty. And now we have even more new questions.

"This is so confusing" Nevel says.

"Yeah, so what do we do now?" I ask hoping that he would have any ideas.

"The address!" Nevel shouts.

"What address?" I ask confused.

"With this whole bomb thing I totally forgot about the address we found" He says and pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. Right! The address.

"Well Google it!" I shout exited. Nevel runs over to his computer and types something.

"I got it!" He shouts after a couple of minutes.

"Well where is it?" I ask.

"It's some kind of a TV shop on the other side of the town" Nevel says.

"Looks like we're going TV shopping" I say with a smile.

**So I**** hope you liked this chapter. All I'm going to say about the next one is that it is called- What is going on? And that in it Freddie will get another note. Ok so now for the people I want to thank: Jordan Love Lewis for a story alert, seddieforever16 for a favorite story an author alert and a review, alwayssmiling11 for a story alert and a review, iPurpleJerk for a review, TonyTone for a review, Kaitley for a review, KittiesOnTheDarkSide for a review. You guys are amazing, thank you. I still can't believe that I got so many reviews. Thanks I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. So I hope that you liked this chapter and please review :)**


	6. What is going on?

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have my computer. I'll defiantly have it for the whole weekend so I'll try to update as many chapters as possible. Okay so now on with the chapter.**

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

"_Well Google it!" I shout exited. Nevel runs over to his computer and types something._

''_I got it!" He shouts after a couple of minutes._

"_Well where is it?" I ask._

"_It's some kind of a TV shop on the other side of the town" Nevel says._

"_Looks like we're going TV shopping" I say with a smile._

**Chapter**** 6: What is going on?**

**Carly's pov:**

I can't believe that Missys house exploded. Is somebody trying to kill all of my friends? I first heard from Spencer. He and Mrs Benson were driving to her house to talk to her and saw that her house is on fire. They still didn't tell me what were they going to talk to her about but I don't really care right now. Luckily Missy and her parents were out seeing a movie. The house was empty. But now they have no place to stay. They decided to stay in a hotel for a little while. Spencer and I are sitting on our couch watching a movie. He said that it's a good way to take our mind off of things but it's not really working for me. My mind keeps on drifting on Freddie. He never really liked Missy and if he really did kill Sam then maybe he tried to kill Missy too. Uh I just wish something would distract me from things. Atleast for a little while. There's a knock on the door. I wonder who's there.

"I'll get it" I say standing up and Spencer stops the movie. I open the door and my moth drops at what I see.

"SAM?" I yell shocked.

"Melanie" She says. Melanie. she looks just like Sam. Well I wanted a distraction.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

"Yeah sure" I say still a little shocked. She comes in and I close the door behind her. I look back to the couch and see that it's empty.

"SPENCER?" I Yell.

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM?" he yells back.

"Lets go upstairs and talk" I say to Melanie.

* * *

><p>"So that's basically what happened" I finish my story.<p>

"Wait a minute **GIBBY** is in **LOVE **with **Valerie**?" Melanie says. She looks creped out. Weird I didn't thought that Melanie knew Gibby.

"I didn't think that You know Gibby?" I say and her eyes widen in fear but she quickly covers that up and I'm not sure if that was just my imagination.

"I watch Icarly" She says.

"Oh" I say. For a moment I had hope that maybe she really is Sam. But that's just wishful thinking.

"Anyway, Do you really think that Freddie would kill somebody?" She asks seriously.

"Well I'm not sure. But you know with all the clues it's kind of hard to not think that" I say looking down.

"But Freddie wouldn't do something like that" Melanie says. It's strange but the way she talks about Freddie. It actually feels like I would be talking to Sam.

"I thought so to but if not him then who?" I ask. She seems hesitant for a moment. Like she would be thinking if she shoud tell me or not. She sighs and opens her moth to speak but a text message interrupts her. Uh why now? It looked like she was about to say something important. She looks at the message and sighs.

"I have to go" She says.

"Go where?" I ask.

"uh, Home, you know my... mum called me, so bye" she says standing up. I really don't want her to go. She stops by the door and looks back at me.

"He's innocent" She says quietly and then quickly leaves. It's so strange. I'm not sure why but then I was talking to her I felt like I was talking to Sam. Maybe it's because she looks like her. I sigh and lay back down on my bed. Her words going around in my head.

"He's innocent" I repeat what's in my head. Now I'm more confused then I have ever been.

**Freddie's pov:**

"It's creepy here" I say. We're standing in front of an old building.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" I ask.

"Yes" He says. What was Missy doing here? And who would by TV's from a shop like that?

"Well I guess we should go in?" Nevel asks unsurely.

"Lets go" I say , take a deep breath and open the door.

Then we walk in we see a bunch of TV's and an old creepy looking guy. I look at the side and see a door that says employs only. Well there isn't anymore doors here so if there is anything that we could use here it's got to be behind that door.

"Distract the manager" I whisper to Nevel.

"I better not" He whispers back.

"Just do it" I whisper rolling my eyes. Nevel takes a deep breath and walks over to the manager.

"Hello there" Nevel says. The guy looks at him but keeps quiet. I make sure that he's not looking and go to the door. I quietly open it and carefully step in. I close dhe door behind me. It's just stairs. I sigh and walk down them. Then I reach the end I see a door. Well here goes nothing, I think and open the door. Oh my god. It's guns. The room is filed with guns and bombs and whatever those things are. This is defiantly where Missy got the bomb. I take out my phone and take pictures so I could show Nevel what's in here later. I quietly walk back upstairs and back to the TV's. And there I see the creepy guy showing Nevel TV's while he pretends that he's interested.

"Nevel" I say and wave at him with my hand to leave.

"Uh, Thank you, I'll make sure to come back the next time and by that TV" Nevel says and hurries out the door. I quickly follow him.

"What did you find?" Nevel asks.

"I'll show you then we get home now lets go" I say and we quickly walk away.

"Omg" Nevel says after I finish showing him the pictures.

"Yeah" I say.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"Well maybe there are some kind of records at that shop. You know if Missy bought the bombs there then maybe it would show us how many or for what she will use them." Nevel says.

"Well it's worth to try but how are we suppose to get those records. Even if they exist?" I ask.

"Well they can't be in that shop forever, it has to close sometime and then it does well just go and take it without anybody even noticing." Nevel says.

"Good idea." I say.

"Hey do you think that maybe we need more people?" Nevel asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"well you know it would be a lot easier to figure this mystery out if we would have somebody else who would help us" Nevel says.

''You have a point" I say.

"But who?" Nevel asks.

"You know, before I went to you I was planning on asking Gibby's help" I say.

"Yeah maybe it's a good idea" Nevel says.

"Okay so we go ask Gibby" I say.

"Yeah, let's go" He says.

"Wait I'll just go upstairs and get my bag" I say and walk to the room I'm staying in. Then I walk in I see that the window is open. That is really weird. I remember closing it before we left. Wait is that a note? I walk over and take the piece of paper from my bed. I walk over to the window and see the same guy who gave me the first note walking away. He stops and looks up at me. He really does look familiar, if I could just see his face. He turns around again and walks away. I walk over to my bed and open the note. It says-"Don't trust Gibby". It's written in Sam's handwriting. I sit down.

"What is going on?" I ask out loud.

**Sorry only five pages but this was a good place to end it. I'm writing the next chapter right now so I'll probably post it tomorrow. So now for the people I want to thank: TonyTone for a review, seddieforever16 for a review, Kaitley for a review, smileymileyfan123 for a story alert. Thanks this really means a lot to me :)**


	7. Not Melanie

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**The next chapter is up just like I promised. I'm not sure when will the next chapter be up, but I'll try tomorrow. Okay so now on with the chapter.**

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

**Chapter 7: Not Melanie**

_Then I walk in I see that the window is open. That is really weird. I remember closing it before we left. Wait is that a note? I walk over and take the piece of paper from my bed. I walk over to the window and see the same guy who gave me the first note walking away. He stop__s and looks up at me. He really does look familiar, if I could just see his face. He turns around again and walks away. I walk over to my bed and open the note. It says-"Don't trust Gibby". It's written in Sam's handwriting. I sit down._

"_What is going on?" I ask out loud._

**Freddie's pov:**

"This is so strange" Nevel says.

"Yeah you're telling me" I say. We're sitting on the bed in the room I'm staying in. We were going to go talk to Gibby but then I found another note.

"So are we still going to ask Gabby's help?" Nevel asks. Should we? I'm really not sure. I sigh.

"I'm not sure. But if I wouldn't have listened to the last note I wouldn't have asked for you're help and I probably wouldn't have found so much out. For some reason I think that we should listen to the note." I say.

"Do you think that Sam really wrote it?" Nevel asks.

"I'm not sure. Is that even possible? She's dead. I saw the car explode there's no way she survived it. No meter how much I don't want to think that." I say.

"But then who wrote the note?" Nevel asks.

"I don't know" I say and sigh.

"You know, if I would have anything with Sam's handwriting on it I probably could tell if Sam wrote those notes" Nevel says.

"Really?" I ask exited.

"Yeah" He says.

"That's great" I say.

"But I don't have anything with her handwriting" I say disappointed.

"The card" I say.

"What card?" Nevel asks.

"I still have a birthday card that Sam wrote saying Happy Birthday I hate you. Hate Sam." I say.

"That's an odd thing to write" Nevel says.

"Not the point" I say.

"But do you have it here?" Nevel asks.

"No, it's in my apartment" I say.

"So can you get it" Nevel asks.

"I don't know. It's risky." I say. But what if Sam really did write the note? I have to know.

"But I have to know" I say.

"So we go to your apartment and get it?" Nevel asks.

"No" I say and he looks at me confused.

"I'm going to go alone." I say.

"What? Why?" Nevel asks.

"If this doesn't work and we both get caught then nobody will find prove. But if I go alone and get caught then at least you will still be able to search" I say.

"You're right" He says sighing.

"But are you sure about this?" He asks.

"I have to know" I say standing up.

**Carly's pov:**

"Spencer!" I yell running downstairs. I see him sitting on the couch.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Did Melanie leave?" I ask.

"Melanie? She was here?" He asks.

"Yeah she just left." I say.

"Oh sorry I didn't see her leave, she probably took the elevator downstairs" Spencer says.

"Yeah" I say. I was hoping to talk to her some more.

"So what did she say?" Spencer asks.

"She was actually acting kind of weird. She thinks that Freddie is innocent but the weird part is that she is just so sure of it" I say.

"Really?" Spencer says.

"Yeah" I say.

"Did she say anything else?" Spencer asks.

"Well not really." I say.

"She got a text message from her mum and had to leave" I say.

"Oh."

"Look I have to go talk to Mrs Benson" He says.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her" I say.

"Yeah we just have some things to do" He says and leaves before I can ask anything else. Melanie was acting so strange. I have to talk to her again. She said that she went home so I guess I'd better go.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs. Puckett" I say then she opens the door.<p>

"Carly" She says.

"Is Melanie here?" I ask.

"Melanie?" She asks confused.

"Yeah, you texted her telling her to go home" I say.

"What are you talking about? Is this some kind of a joke?" she asks. Okay now I'm confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I don't have time for this" She says closing the door.

"What do you mean?" I ask louder and stop the door before she can close it. She looks at me and sighs.

"Carly, Melanie is still in boarding school. The last time she came to visit was about a year ago" She says and I just stand there shocked. Then Mrs Puckett closes the door. Still in boarding school? This has got to be a joke. But how can I know for sure? Wait I'll cal her, I think and take out my phone. Oh I don't have her phone number. I have it written on a paper in my room. Okay I'll better go home. She has to be Melanie. She's just playing a cruel joke. I mean who else could she be?

* * *

><p>"No depressed teenagers in my lobby" Lewbert yells then I pass him. I hurry up the stairs. Just as I'm about to open the door to my apartment the door behind me opens.<p>

"Oh hey Spencer, Mrs Benson" I great them as they walk out of Mrs Bensons apartment.

"Hey Carly" They say.

"Where are you two going?" I ask. I don't get it. Why are they spending so much time together?

"We want to talk to Melanie" Spencer says.

"About what?" I ask.

"Just some stuff." Mrs Benson says.

"Uh actually you can't talk to her." I say. I hope they don't think that I'm mental if I say that Melanie probably never even was in Seattle.

"Why not?" Spencer asks confused.

"I wanted to talk to her again so I went to her mum's house and well I don't know how to say this without sounding crazy but... Her mum said that the last time Melanie was back in Seattle was a year ago." I say. They just look at me confused so I quickly walk in my apartment and up to my room.

* * *

><p>"Where is it?" I ask out loud.<p>

"Yes!" I yell ant look at the piece of paper. I finally found Melanie's number. I dial it in my phone and press call.

"Hello?" Answers a girly voice. She sounds depressed but that's understandable, her sister died. But the weird thing is that then she was in my room and we talked she didn't sound like that. She didn't sound depressed at all.

"Melanie?" I ask.

"Yeah, Carly is that you?" She asks.

"Yeah hey, I was wondering uh... you wore in my room today right?" I ask.

"What? Carly what are you talking about? I'm in boarding school. I wanted to come back to Sam's funeral but this stupid school won't let me leave" She says.

"Oh well... uh... I have to go. Bye." I say and hang up. If not Melanie then who? Uh my head hurts from all this stress. I'll better go out for a walk to clear my head. I stand up and walk out my door and down to the lobby.

**Freddie's pov:**

I stop in front of the doors to bushwel plaza and take a deep breath. This is risky but I have to do this. For Sam. I walk in and see Lewbert sleeping at behind his desk. I walk to the elevator and press the open button, and I wait for the doors to open. Just as it opens and I'm about to walk in I hear footsteps behind me.

"Freddie?" asks a familiar girls voice and I freeze. Not her. Anyone but her. I think and slowly turn around.

**Sorry if it's a bit short I promise that I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Oh and incase you don't already know I started a new story called "I'm just a selfish ghost" and it would really mean a lot to me if you would check it out. So now for the people I want to thank: ****torixandreforeverr97 for a story alert, seddieSUPERFAN101 for a favorite story and a review, TonyTone for a review. It's not much reviews but still thanks. I just wish that more people would review. Anyway please review? :)**


	8. Am I crazy?

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**Sorry for the long wait I'll try to update the next chapter sooner. So I hope you like this. :)**

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

**Chapter 8: ****Am I crazy?**

_Just as it opens and I'm about to walk in I hear footsteps behind me. _

"_Freddie?" asks a familiar girls voice and I freeze. Not her. Anyone but her. I think and slowly turn around._

**Carly's pov:**

"Freddie?" I ask. The boy in front of me slowly turns around and looks at me. I can't believe it, am I hallucinating or something?

"Freddie?" I ask again still not sure if the boy in front of me is real or just my imagination.

"Uh... I'm... not Freddie" he says. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I'm his... uh... twin brother?" It comes out as more of a question than a statement. How gullible does he think I am?

"Freddie, I may be gullible but I'm not **that **gullible" I say. He starts looking around. Wait Sam would always look around like that before running from the cops, I can't let him just run away like that. I have to talk to him. He starts walking in the elevator.

"Freddie..." I say desperately. He must of heard the sadness in my voice because he stops and turns around again.

"Can we talk?" I ask. He sighs.

"Okay but lets talk somewhere else." He says.

"How about the fire escape?" I suggest.

"Okay lets go" He says.

* * *

><p>For a couple of minutes we're just sitting here. I'm not sure what to say. I sigh and start talking.<p>

**Freddie's pov:**

"I'm sorry that yelled at you" she says sadly. I did not see that coming, I was sure that she would just yell at me again.

"You are?" I ask unsurely.

"Yeah, I jumped to conclusions and I should have just talked to you." She says.

"Well what changed your mind? I fought that you wore sure I killed her." I say.

"I know and honestly I think that Missy might have had something to do with my jumping to conclusions."

"Really?" I ask. It would make sense if Missy wanted me and Sam out of the way then she needed to turn Carly against me.

"Look... I have a confession to make." I say.

"I'm kind of the one who blew up Missy's house" I say looking down.

"What?" She says shocked.

"But it was by accident. I broke in to her house because I wanted to find proof that she's the one who killed Sam, and I found a bomb in her basement I took in my hands and accidently pushed some kind of a button and the bomb started beeping so I ran trust me I didn't want to blow it up it just... happened" I rush everything out.

"Wait a minute... did you say that there was a bomb in Missy's basement?" Cary asks.

"Yeah" I say. I left out the fact that Nevel was with me incase she decides to call the police on me.

"Freddie... I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly" She says.

"Okay" I say.

"Did you kill Sam?" She asks looking me in the eyes.

"No" I answer honestly.

"Okay, I may believe you but I'm still not completely sure" She says.

"It's okay" I say.

"Freddie I'm just so confused, this girl came to my apartment and she looked exactly like Sam. She said that she's Melanie and at first I believed her but after we talked and she left I went to her house and her mum told me that Melanie is still in boarding school, the last time she visited Seattle was a year ago. I called Melanie to make sure that her, mum didn't lie and Melanie confirmed that she was never here. Freddie am I crazy?" She whispers the last part. That's a lot to take in. Maybe the girl that's been writing those notes and the girl Carly saw is the same person?

"I don't think that you are" I say.

"Really?" Carly asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"Thanks" Carly says.

"No problem" I say.

"So why are you here anyway?" Carly asks.

"I just have to get something from my apartment." I tell her. I really hope that she doesn't call the police on me.

"Then go" She says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I promise I wont tell anyone that I saw you" She says. Well that's a relieve.

"Thanks" I say standing up.

"Just... be careful, okay?" She says.

"Okay, you too" I say and leave. Now to get that birthday card.

**Navel's pov:**

I hope he doesn't get caught. Man this waiting is killing me. I fell just so... useless. I have to do something to take my mind of off this. But what? Maybe I should check out the TV shop. Maybe I'll see something useful there. Okay where's that address?

* * *

><p>Man this place creeps me out. I'm standing in front of that TV shop. I look through the window and see that somebody is talking with the manager. The person is wearing a big coat with a hood but it's definitely a girl because she's wearing high heels. The manager walks into the room where the weapons and bombs are. A couple of minutes later he walk back carrying a box. He hands it to the girl. She puts the box down on the table and opens it. She looks inside and reaches her hands in the box. She pulls them out and I see that she has something in her hands... a bomb. She puts the bomb back in it's box and closes it. Then hands some money to the manager and starts walking towards the door. I can't let her see me. I quickly hide behind the corner. She takes her hood off and I see that the girl is non other then Missy Robinson. Yeah... this day just keeps getting better and better, note the sarcasm.<p>

**Freddie's pov:**

I finally find the card and start walking out the door. Oh I almost forgot. I quickly walk back inside, take the piece of paper out of my pocket and put it on the table. Then I quickly walk out of the apartment and towards Nevel's house.

**Mrs. Benson's pov:**

I walk into my apartment and close the door behind me. I just got back from Groceries shopping. I put the groceries in the fridge and come back to my living room. What's that? I take a little piece of paper in my hand and read it. Then I'm done reading I put the paper back on the table. I quickly take my phone out of my pocket and dial a familiar number. After two rings he picks up.

"Spencer? Come over to my apartment, now" I say quickly and hang up.

**Okay so I know that this is short but it's something right? And to make it up to you I'll definitely update the next chapter sometime this ****weekend. Okay so now for the people I want to thank- dabrown0444 for a favorite story, seddieSUPERFAN101 for a review, TonyTone for a review, Kaitley for a review, iCarlyizbest0001 for a review. Thanks I'm so glad that you people like my story. Please review? :)**


	9. Blood and a phone

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**And here is chapter 9 of the mystery of Sam Puckett. This chapter is longer then the last couple of chapters. Hope you like it :)**

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

**Chapter 9: Blood and a phone**

_I take a little piece of paper in my hand and read it. Then I'm done reading I put the paper back on the table. I quickly take my phone out of my pocket and dial a familiar number. After too rings he picks up._

"_Spencer? Come over to my apartment, now" I say quickly and hang up._

**Spencer's pov:**

"Mrs. Benson?" I ask opening the door to her apartment.

"Read this" She says and hands me a piece of paper.

"Mum, I just want you to know that I'm okay. I have somebody who's helping me figure everything out. I love you. Freddie." I read out loud.

"I found it on my table" Mrs. Benson says.

"This is great. Now we know that Freddie is okay" I say excited.

"It is but I just can't believe that he was here. If I would had came back earlier maybe I could have talked to him." Mrs. Benson says.

"You'll see him soon." I say trying to comfort her.

"I hope so" Mrs. Benson says.

"You know, I've been thinking and maybe we should talk to Missy's parents. We could go the hotel they're staying in and ask them if they noticed anything strange." I say.

"That's a great idea." Mrs. Benson says.

"So lets go?" I ask.

"Lets go" Mrs. Benson answers.

* * *

><p>"Spencer what are you doing here?" Missy's dad asks then he answers the door.<p>

"I came here to talk to you. Oh and this is Mrs. Benson." I say gesturing to Mrs. Benson.

"Nice to meet you" Missy's dad says.

"You too." Mrs. Benson says politely.

"Is Missy here?" I ask.

"No she went out to meet some friend." Missy's dad says.

"So can we come in?" Mrs. Benson asks.

"Sure" Missy's dad says and leads us to the small hotel room.

"Hello." Missy's mum say.

"Hello Mrs. Robinson." I say.

"This is Mrs. Benson." I say.

"What brings you two here?" Mrs. Robinson asks us. We all sit on the couch and I start explaining.

"Well we actually came here to talk about Missy." I say.

"What about her?" Missy's dad asks.

"You know that a couple of weeks ago Sam Puckett was killed" I ask.

"Yeah that boy what's his name... oh Freddie. Yeah Freddie killed her right?" He asks.

"No, Freddie is innocent." Mrs. Benson says quickly.

"We think that your daughter may hade something to do with her murder." I say.

"What?" Missy's dad asks shocked.

"We just want to ask if you heard anything maybe Missy said something about getting rid of somebody or something like that." Mrs. Benson says.

"Missy would never hurt anybody!" Missy's dad yells.

"We're not blaming anybody." I try to reason.

"Get out of here, now." Missy's dad says. I noticed that Mr. Robinson hasn't said anything for awhile, maybe she knows something.

"Look..." Mrs. Benson starts but Missy's dad cuts her off.

"Get out!" Missy's dad yells and pushes me and Mrs. Benson out the door.

"Well that was a waist of time" I say then we get down to the lobby.

"Yeah" Mrs. Benson says sadly.

"Wait!" Mrs. Robinson yells running after us.

"Mrs. Robinson" I say.

"I have to tell you something" She says.

"Okay what is it?" Mrs. Benson asks.

"I think that you may be right about Missy." Mrs. Robinson says.

"Why do you think that?" I ask.

"See about three weeks ago I accidently over heard Missy talking to her boyfriend Jonah." She says.

"What did they says?" I ask.

"This is what happened...

_** Mrs. Robinsons flashback**_

"_Missy?" I ask walking into my house._

"_Missy __we're going to far!" Jonah yells. I walk closer to the door leading to my living room but not close enough for them to see me._

"_But this is what we've been working for." Missy says._

"_No this is what __**you**__ have been working for." Jonah says. _

"_I thought that you hate her" Missy says._

"_I do but... this is serious if we do this there's no going back. We could go to jail!" Jonah yells. _

"_Our plan is perfect nobody will figure anything out." Missy says._

"_Even if they won't I just... I can't do this." He says._

"_And why not?" Missy's asks._

"_Because... It's wrong how will I be able to live with myself?" He asks._

"_Jonah... we can't stop now, not after going this far." Missy says._

"_Well you can do whatever you want. I'm not going down with you Missy. I quit and right now I will go straight to her house and tell her all about you're little plan." He says and starts walking towards the door._

"_No you won't" Missy says_

"_And why not?" Jonah asks._

"_Because if I'm going down I'm taking you with me. I know a lot of people Jonah. Even if you will give me in my dad will make sure that I don't go to jail and I will make sure not only that you spend the rest of you're life in jail but also that you're whole family suffers. You walk out on me and not just yours but you're families lives are over." Missy says. Is that really my daughter? How can she be saying those terrible things._

"_You're a sick person." Jonah says._

"_But you love me anyway. And if you don't I will ruin you." Missy says._

_**End flashback**_

"Oh my god" I say then Mrs. Robinson stops speaking.

"Did you tell this to you're husband?" Mrs. Benson asks.

"I did but he doesn't want to hear any of this. He believes what he wants to believe. Then he looks at Missy all he sees is a perfect little angel. I saw her like that too until I heard her saying those things." Mrs. Robinson says.

"Thank you for telling us this." Mrs. Benson says.

"Your welcome. I have to go now." Mrs. Robinson says.

"Goodbye" Me and Mrs. Benson say.

"So I guess that wasn't a waste of time." I say.

"What do we do know?" Mrs. Benson asks.

"Maybe we should talk to Jonah, he obviously knows something." I say.

"Yeah" Mrs. Benson says.

"It's getting late we'll talk to him tomorrow right now lets just go home." I say.

**Freddie's pov:**

"Nevel?" I ask walking into his house. It's empty. I wonder where he is.

"Freddie?" Nevel says walking through the door.

"I'm here, where did you go?" I ask. He goes into the living room and sits on the couch. I sit next to him.

"Oh I got the card but on my whey there I ran into Carly." I say.

"Carly?" Nevel asks.

"Yeah we talked and she said that she talked to a girl who looks exactly like Sam." I say.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes, and at first she thought that the girl is Sam's twin sister Melanie but turns out that Melanie is In boarding school." I say.

"So who was the girl then?" Nevel asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Oh while you were looking for the card I decided to look around that TV shop some more and I saw a girl there buying a bomb and you know who that girl is? Missy Robinson." Nevel says.

"That's bad." I say.

"I know and it means that we have to figure this mystery out as soon as possible." Nevel says.

"Yeah... Oh here's the card." I say and hand the card to him.

"Okay I have this program on my computer. Will just scan Sam's card and the notes and in two hours we will know if she wrote those notes." Nevel says standing up.

"Great" I say. Nevel goes to his computer and scans the card and the notes.

"Okay, now all we have to do is wait two hours." Nevel says.

"So what do we do while we wait?" I ask.

"Well I have an idea." He says and takes something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a chip. For some reason the notes told us to not trust Gibby so I say let's figure out why." Nevel says.

"So how does this chip work?" I ask.

"We just have to put it somewhere in his house and we'll be able to hear everything he says." Nevel says.

"But how do we put it in his house?" I ask.

"I'll just go over there and throw it through the window or something. It's better that I go alone because Gibby might see you." Nevel says.

"Okay but what do I do while you're there?" I ask

"Just get some rest. Take a nap or something." Nevel says.

"Okay." I say.

"Okay I'll better go." Nevel says standing up.

"Just be careful." I say.

"I will be." Nevel says walking out the door.

**Carly's pov:**

After Freddie left I went back to my room. I've been laying in my bed since then. That talk with Freddie really made me feel better. Now that I think about it I think that I believe Freddie. He loved Sam he wouldn't have killed her. He wouldn't have killed anybody. Why did I believe Missy? Every time I tried to defend him and say that he's innocent Missy would get mad at me and I guess I was just scared of losing her too. Maybe she did it purposely? Maybe she wanted me to believe that Freddie killed her. But why would she do that? Well one thing I know for sure. Freddie is innocent. Maybe I should tell Spencer that he was right? Yeah I probably should. He's probably with Mrs. Benson. I'll just go over her apartment and talk to them.

* * *

><p>The door is slightly open. I guess Mrs. Benson forgot to close it or something. I walk inside and see Spencer and Mrs. Benson sitting on Mrs. Bensons couch and talking. They're backs are turned to me so they don't notice me.<p>

"You think that Missy really did it?" Mrs. Benson asks Spencer. They're talking about Missy?

"I think so. Her mum said that she told Jonah about some kind of a plan maybe killing Sam was they're plan?" Spencer says.

"What?" I yell shocked. They think that Missy killed Sam? Even if she did talk me into believing Freddie is guilty it doesn't make her a murderer.

"Carly?" Spencer asks shocked.

"What were you two talking about?" I ask.

"Look, Carly we think that... you're friend Missy killed Sam." Mrs. Benson says.

"That's insane Missy wouldn't hurt anybody." I say.

"Carly" Spencer says but I cut him off.

"And have you two been trying to prove that Missy killed Sam behind my back this whole time?" I ask shocked.

"Carly" Mrs. Benson says but I cut her off.

"Don't just... don't." I say and run out of the apartment and out to the street. I can't believe them. Missy might have talked me into believing that Freddie is guilty but she's still helped me a lot through everything she's like the only real friend I have left. If Spencer would have at least told me instead of hiding this from me then maybe I wouldn't feel so... betrayed. I'm walking down the street. It starts to rain but I just keep walking. I noticed that there aren't any people around me. They're probably hiding from the rain. I keep on walking and staring at the ground but suddenly I feel pain in my head and I fall to the ground. Then I'm falling my phone falls out of my pocket. I see a baseball bat fall next to me and the last thing I see are high heels. Then everything goes black.

**Spencer's pov:**

"Carly?" I yell running down the street.

"Carly?" Mrs. Benson yells behind me. I should have just tolled her what Mrs. Benson and I were doing in the first place.

"Spencer look at this." Mrs. Benson says pointing to a pail of blood. There's a phone next to it.

"Isn't that Carly's phone?" Mrs. Benson asks.

"It is." I say panicked.

"I'm going to call 911." Mrs. Benson says and quickly takes out her phone.

**I'm not sure when will the next chapter be up because the next week my summer vacation ends and I have to go to school again. I'll try next weekend but I can't promise anything. Okay so now for the people I want to thank: ****silent rider7 for a story alert and a review, seddieSUPERFAN101 for a review, TrixTR314 for a review, Kaitley for a review, PotionCharmSeddie for a favorite story, TonyTone for a review. Thanks, you people are amazing. Please review :)**


	10. All alone again

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**Sorry I didn't update for awhile, I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow but I can't promise anything. And today is Idate Sam and Freddie, I can't wait. :)**

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

"_Spencer look at this." Mrs. Benson says pointing to a pail of blood. There's a phone next to it._

"_Isn't that Carly's phone?" Mrs. Benson asks._

"_It is." I say panicked._

"_I'm going to call 911." Mrs. Benson says and quickly takes out her phone._

**Chapter 10: All alone again**

**Spencer's pov:**

"Well is it hers?" I ask the police officer. Please say no.

"Yes, the blood is Carly Shays" He answers.

"Oh god" I say. Mrs. Benson puts her hand on my back.

"She will be okay." She says.

"And how do you know that?" I ask harshly and turn to face her.

"I don't. But panicking isn't going to help her." Mrs. Benson says calmly.

"And what will help her? Maybe another rhyme of yours?" I yell.

"Spencer just calm down." She says.

"My little sister is missing, why would I calm down?" I yell.

"Spencer" Mrs. Benson says but I don't listen to her, I just turn around and run back to my apartment. I know that I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. All she was trying to do was to comfort me, but I just want to be alone right now.

**Nevel's pov:**

I knock on Gibby's door and wait a couple of minutes but nobody answers. Maybe he's not home? I quietly walk over to the window and look through it. Oh my god. What are they doing? Gibby and Valerie are standing next to the couch and talking. On the ground next to them I see Carly, she's unconscious and I see blood on her head. Valerie takes a rope from the table next to her and ties Carly's hands, then they lay her down on the couch. They kidnapped Carly! I should call the police. I search in my pockets for my phone but see that it's not there. Uh I forgot it home. I look around searching for something I could use to distract them while I would sneak into Gibby's house and save Carly. I see a large rock. That could work. I take it and walk to the other side of the house. I throw it at the window and run back to the window I was at before. I see Valerie and Gibby running out the door and to the other side of the house so I quickly run into the house and start shaking Carly.

"Carly, Carly wake up." I whisper. She groans but keeps her eyes closed. I pick her up bridal style and start walking towards the door.

"I Can't believe that someone threw a rock at your widow." I hear Valerie's voice outside the door. Oh no, they're coming back. I quickly run upstairs and inside the first door I see. This is probably Gibby's room. I lay Carly on the bed. I hear Footsteps coming up the stairs, they must have noticed that Carly is gone. It doesn't look like I'll make it out of this house. If I could somehow contact Freddie and tell him about this. I look around the room and see a phone. I pick it up and dial my house number.

**Freddie's pov:**

I'm sitting in Nevel's room watching TV then the phone next to me starts ringing. Should I answer? It could be important but what if the person recognizes my voice? For some reason I have a feeling that I should answer so I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Freddie it's Nevel." He says. He sounds panicked.

"Nevel, are you okay?" I ask.

"Listen, I don't have much time. Just what ever you do don't trust Gibby or Valerie. And Carly is with me. We're at..." Then I hear a door open and Nevel stops talking.

"Nevel?" I ask.

"Quickly, bring them downstairs." I hear a familiar girls voice, then the line goes dead. I redial the number but the phone is turned off. Why do those kind of things keep happening to me? What do I do now? Maybe the scanner is done and I can see if Sam wrote the notes. I take my backpack and walk down stairs. I walk to the computer and freeze at what I see. Sam's card is gone and instead of it is a note. I pick it up and read it.

"_Sorry but you can't know that. Think Freddie, maybe then you'll figure all of this out. And hurry... because everybody are in danger now" _

I sit on the couch and read the note over and over again. Everybody are in danger now. What does that mean? Suddenly the front door opens and a woman walks into the house. She freezes then she sees me. Oh no... that's Nevel's mum.

"You're Freddie Benson. You killed that girl!" She yells panicked.

"Please just let me explain..." I try but she cuts me off.

"Where is Nevel? What did you do to him?" She yells.

"I didn't do anything." I say. She takes her phone out and dials something, then she takes the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Police? Freddie Benson is at my house." She says and my eyes widen. I have to get out of here. I take my backpack and run out of the house. I keep running until I reach the park. It's late so there aren't any people here. I sit down on a bench and sigh. I'm all alone again.

**Okay so I know that this is really short but I'm way to excited for Idate Sam and Freddie to really focus on anything else right now and this is better then nothing. Okay so now for the people I want to thank: ****purpleandham4 for a favorite story, Kaitley for a review, TonyTone for a review, silent rider7 for a review, llnjwrg for a favorite story. Thanks, you people are what inspires me to write. Okay so review and tell what you think. :)**


	11. What have you done?

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**I'm trying to update at least one chapter a week so the next one will probably be up next Saturday. Oh and you should know that I always write when the next chapter of my stories will be up in profile and I also write some side notes so check it out if you're interested.**

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

"_Police? Freddie Benson is at my house." She says and my eyes widen. I have to get out of here. I take my backpack and run out of the house. I keep running until I reach the park. It's late so there aren't any people here. I sit down on a bench and sigh. I'm all alone again._

**Chapter 11: What have you done?**

**Spencer's pov:**

After I ran home I just sat on my couch. I can't believe that all of this is really happening. I remember how things used to be so simple, so easy. Carly, Freddie, Sam and me used to be like a happily family, where did all of that go?

"Spencer?" Mrs. Benson asks then she opens the door.

"I just want to be alone." I say. She sighs and walks into my apartment. She sits next to me on the couch and starts talking.

"Look, I know that this is hard for you, it's hard for me too. But nothing will get better if we'll just give up." She says looking at me.

"I know." I say and sigh. She's right. Carly won't just magically appear if I won't do anything.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"I think that we should talk to Jonah, he obviously knows something." Mrs. Benson says.

"Okay, lets go" I say and stand up.

* * *

><p>We knock on Jonahs door and after a couple of minutes he answers.<p>

"Hey Jonah" I say.

"Hey." He says.

"This is Mrs. Benson, Freddie's mum." I say gesturing to Mrs. Benson.

"Can we talk to you?" Mrs. Benson asks. He thinks for a couple of minutes and then he sighs.

"Sure." He finally says.

"So Jonah, you're dating Missy Robinson right?" I ask.

"Yes." He says looking around nervously.

"Do you think that maybe she had something to do with what happened to Sam?" Mrs. Benson asks. His eyes widen.

"Uh... I... No" He says avoiding my and Mrs. Bensons eyes.

"And you don't know anything about what happened to her or Freddie?" I ask.

"No" He says quietly.

"Do you know that Carly is missing?" I ask.

"She's missing? What happened?" He asks shocked.

"We don't know." I say.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to Carly but you two really should go now." He says gesturing to the door. Mrs. Benson and I stand up and walk out the door.

"Why doesn't anybody tell us anything? Jonah obviously knows something." I say.

"We just have to keep trying to figure this out." Mrs. Benson says.

**Nevel's pov: **

I wake up with a terrible headache. I try to move but I can't, I'm tied to a chair.

"You're finally awake." I hear a voice next to me. I look to my side and see Carly. She's tied the same way I am.

"Carly, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine. What happened?" I ask.

"Valerie knocked you out and then she and Gibby took us to Valerie's house, we're in her basement." She says.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"A couple of hours." She answers.

"What happened to you? Why did they kidnap you?" I ask.

"It's a long story." She says.

"Well we have time." I say and she smiles.

"Do you know what happened to Sam?" She asks. Oh, she doesn't know that I've been helping Freddie, maybe I should tell her.

"Yeah, actually I've been helping Freddie." I say.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay well the thing is that Spencer and Mrs. Benson have been spending a lot of time together and I accidently over heard them talking. Turns out they are working together and trying to figure out who killed Sam. They said that they think It's Missy, and I got angry at them, because I guess I just didn't want to believe that the person I've been best friends with for so long would actually kill, I'm not sure what I believe now but anyway. I got upset and ran outside. Then I was walking Valerie knocked me out." She finishes.

"I guess I should probably tell you everything that's been going on too." I say.

"Yeah" She agrees. So I tell her everything, the notes, the TV shop, the bombs, everything.

"Wow" She says then I finish.

"Yeah." I say.

"Nevel?" She says softly.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I know that we had problems in the past, but I just want you to know that I'm glad that Freddie had somebody like you helping him, thank you." She says and I smile.

"You're welcome." I say.

"You idiots!" Yell a girls voice from upstairs.

"That sounds a lot like..." I say

"Yeah." She agrees.

"He broke in here, what were we supposed to do?" Comes Gibbys voice.

"It doesn't matter. This isn't according to our plan. And What about Carly? Did you not listen to what I was telling you before?" The girls voice yells.

"We thought..." Valerie says but the other girl cuts her off.

"Well you thought wrong!" Carly and I look at each over.

"Take this... and find Freddie. He's becoming to much of a problem to us." The girls voice says.

"So you want us to..." Gibby says panicked.

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to do." The girls says.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Valerie asks.

"Yes now go" The girl says.

"They're not planning to kill him right?" I whisper to Carly.

"I'm afraid that they are." Carly answers.

"We have to get out of here." I say and start struggling against the ropes, Carly does the same.

**Freddie's pov:**

I can't do this alone, I have to find Nevel. He disappeared in Gibby's house so I should look there. I stand up from the bench I was sitting on and start going in the direction of Gibby's house.

**Mrs. Benson's pov:**

"Lets just get some rest" Spencer says.

"You're right." I say.

"I'll see you later" I say and walk into my apartment. I walk into my living room.

"Hello there." I hear a girls voice behind me. I quickly turn around and see Gibby and Valerie standing in front of me. Valerie has a gun in her hands and Gibby looks a little nervous.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask carefully.

"We're here to see Freddie Benson." Valerie says.

"I don't know where he is." I say.

"Don't lie! You're him mum you have to know!" Valerie yells.

"Please... just tell us where he is and you won't get hurt." Gibby says.

"I don't know where he is and even if I would know I wouldn't tell you." I say.

"Well then... I guess we don't need you." Valerie says and raises her gun at me.

"Valerie I don't think that you should..." Gibby tries to stop her but he's to late. I hear a gun shoot and I feel pain in my stomach. I fall to the ground and the last thing I see is Gibby with a horrified expression.

"What have you done?" He asks. Then everything goes black.

**There aren't that many chapters left, ****this story will probably have about 15 chapters. Okay so now for the people I want to thank: Anti-Creddie All Seddie for a story alert and a favorite story, cherrprn4 for a story alert and a favorite story and a review, purpleandham4 for a story alert and a review, TonyTone for a review, silent rider7 for a review, arreyellewebb for a story alert, fhf for a review. Thank you. I hope you liked it and please review :) **


	12. The bomb

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, my computers internet isn't working so I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be up. **

**Full ****summary: **_**Sam **__**and **__**Freddie **__**are **__**happily **__**dating **__**but **__**then **__**Sam **__**dies **__**in **__**a **__**car **__**accident **__**all **__**clues **__**lead **__**to **__**Freddie **__**so **__**he **__**is **__**forced **__**to **__**hide. **__**Can **__**Freddie **__**prove **__**his **__**innocents **__**and **__**find **__**Sam**__**'**__**s **__**killer **__**while **__**hiding **__**from **__**the **__**police? **__**But **__**what **__**if **__**all **__**is **__**not **__**how **__**it **__**seems?**__**Who **__**is **__**this **__**mysteries **__**guy **__**who **__**keeps **__**giving **__**Freddie **__**strange **__**notes **__**written **__**by **__**a **__**girl **__**who**__**'**__**s **__**handwriting **__**Freddie **__**could **__**recognize **__**anywhere?**__**And **__**is **__**Sam **__**even **__**really **__**dead?**__**Follow **__**Freddie **__**as **__**he **__**solves **__**the **__**mystery **__**of **__**Sam **__**Puckett. **__**Seddie**__**:)**_

"_Valerie I don't think that you should..." Gibby tries to stop her but he's to late. I hear a gun shoot and I feel pain in my stomach. I fall to the ground and the last thing I see is Gibby with a horrified expression._

"_What have you done?" He asks. Then everything goes black._

**Chapter 12: The bomb**

**Spencer's pov:**

I'm in my room trying to get some sleep then I hear it. A gun shoot. I quickly jump out of my bed and run out the door. What if somebody is hurt? Or worse... dead? I run out to the hallway and see that Mrs. Bensons apartment door is open and I can see two figures running around the corner. My first instinct is to follow them, but I have to make sure that Mrs. Benson is okay so I quickly run into her apartment. I freeze then I see her. She's on the ground and there is blood everywhere. She's been shot. But why? How? First Sam, then Freddie, then Carly and now Mrs. Benson. Why is this happening to me? To everybody?

"Mrs. Benson?" I ask and kneel in front of her.

"Mrs. Benson!" I shout but there's still no answer. I have to call 911. I quickly start looking around for a phone. There it is, on the table. I stand up and take the phone into my shaking hands. I try to press 911 but my hands are shaking too much.

"Come on, come on." I say. I can feel tears running down my face but I ignore it. I'm finally able to press the buttons so I quickly press call.

"What's your emergency?" I hear on the other line.

**Carly's pov:**

"This isn't working." I say desperately. I can't lose Freddie too, I already lost Sam.

"I know. If I could just get my hands free." Nevel says struggling against his ropes.

"We're probably already too late anyway. It's over." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Hey, don't give up." Nevel says softly. I look at him and see that he stopped struggling and now is looking at me with a worried expression.

"But what's the point? We'll never get out of here, and even if we will I already lost Sam and Freddie, I have nobody." I say and start crying.

"Hey, hey don't cry, first we don't know if they found Freddie, and second you have Spencer and... me." He says. I look at him and see that his hands are free and he's untying the rest of his ropes.

"How did you?" I ask.

"I have my ways." He says with a smile. As soon as he's free he stands up and starts untying me. He unties all of my ropes and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be okay, I promise." He says.

"Thanks." I say with a smile. He offers me his hand and I gladly take it.

"Okay, now let's get out of here." Nevel says. We quietly walk to the door. Nevel slowly opens it and we walk out.

"Okay, it looks like there's nobody here, let's go." He says and starts walking towards the door.

"Wait." I whisper and he looks at me curiously.

"Why-" He starts saying but I put my hand on his mouth.

"Listen." I whisper and take my hand from his mouth. We hear footsteps from outside. Then the door starts o open.

"Hide." Nevel whispers and we hide behind a corner.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." We hear a voice behind us and we quickly turn around. There we see Jonah with a gun pointed towards us.

**Freddie's pov:**

I can see Gibby's house in front of me. I walk to the door and knock. I'm not sure what I'm going to say but I know that he has something to do with all of this and I have to talk to him. I wait for a couple of minutes but nobody opens the door so he's probably not home. Maybe I should go inside and see if I can find anything. The window is open. I walk towards the window and quietly claim inside.

"Hello?" I ask to make sure that nobody's home. No answer, okay. I turn on the light and start looking around. If I would have something important that I would want to hide, where would I put it? Maybe... the basement? No this is Gibby I'm thinking about. Okay think like Gibby... think like Gibby. Under... my pillow? I guess it's worth to try. I walk to Gibbys room and go straight towards his bed. Okay here goes nothing. I lift the pillow and see a piece of paper.

"Oh Gibby." I sigh shaking my head. I take the paper and see that it's... a buildings plan? Wait, this is Ridgway. Why does Gibby have his schools plan under his pillow? I look at it more carefully. Okay, here's the lockers, the exits. Uh this is getting me nowhere, I walk back into the living room and sit on the couch to rest, the plan still in my hand. There's a big TV right in front of me. Suddenly I have this feeling that I should turn it on. Strange. I take the remote control and press a random number. The news channel, it wouldn't hurt watching it, maybe I'll even see something useful. I hear the news reporter says Carly's name.

"Carly Shay went missing. The police says that all they found was her blood and her phone, but more on that later." Carly is missing? Nevel said that she's with him. This is getting stranger and stranger.

"We just found out that Mrs. Benson, the mother of the criminal Fredward Benson was shot." What?

"All we know is that she's in surgery right now." She was shoot? Why? And then it hits me. It's because of me. It has to be. I'm too shocked to pay any attention to anything else that the reporter says. Then I look down at my hand that's sill holding the plan and see something that I haven't noticed before. One locker has something written on it.

"The bomb." I read. The bomb? Wha- wait...

"She's going to blow up the school." I say horrified.

**And ****another ****chapter ****of ****"****The ****mystery ****of ****Sam ****Puckett****" ****is ****done. ****I****'****m ****sad ****to ****say ****that ****there ****are ****only ****a ****couple ****of ****chapters ****left. ****This ****story ****will ****probably ****have ****about ****15 ****chapters, ****maybe ****a ****bit ****more, ****but ****definitely ****not ****more ****then ****20 ****chapters. ****Oh ****and ****I ****posted ****a ****Seddie ****poem ****called**** "****Everything ****I ****never ****wanted****"****, ****It****'****s ****my ****first ****attempt ****at ****poetry ****so ****I ****would ****really ****appreciate****it it ****if ****you ****would ****read ****it ****and ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think. ****Anyway ****as ****you ****all ****know ****at ****the ****end ****of ****every ****chapter ****I ****usually ****make ****a ****list ****of ****people ****I ****want ****to ****thank. ****But ****just ****like ****I ****said ****before, ****my ****internet ****isn****'****t ****working ****so ****I ****don****'****t ****have ****much ****time ****to ****post ****this, ****so ****I ****won****'****t ****be ****making ****the ****list ****for ****this ****chapter. ****But ****I ****want ****you ****all ****to ****know ****that ****it ****really ****means ****a ****lot ****to ****me ****that ****you ****like ****my ****story ****so ****thanks. ****Anyway, ****please ****review ****and ****tell ****what ****you ****think****:)**


	13. It's all starting to make sense

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**I finally got internet back so I'm going to start updating more regularly now. The next chapter will ether be up tomorrow or next weekend, it really depends on how many reviews I get for this chapter, if I get like 5 until tomorrow evening then I'll update tomorrow. If I don't get at least 5 then I'll update next weekend. It's not that I'm begging for reviews it's just that I only get my computer on weekends and I have other stories that I have to update, so yeah if I get at least 5 reviews until tomorrow evening I'll update, other way I'll update my other story.**

**Full summary: ****_Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)_**

_Then I look down at my hand that's sill holding the plan and see something that I haven't noticed before. One locker has something written on it. _

"_The bomb." I read. The bomb? Wha- wait... _

"_She's going to blow up the school." I say horrified_

**Chapter 13: It's all starting to make sense **

**Freddie's pov:**

Okay, this is going to be risky but I have to do this, I can't let her blow up the school. If you're wondering who I'm talking about then you should know that it's Missy. With the notes telling me not to trust Gibby and the fact that I found my schools plan in his house I figured that he has something to do with this whole mess. But the thing is that Gibby would never be able to come up with this kind of plan and Nevel saw Missy buying the bomb, so Missy has to be the one behind all of this. At first then I saw the plan It just didn't make sense to me, but then I remembered something and I just can't believe that I only figured this now. See pretty much the whole month before Sam's accident the teachers kept telling us how this guy from military is coming to our school, I don't really know who he is, I think his name is Daniel or something like that but the point is that he's from military and he wants to see the education program of our school, and I remember how Missy mentioned that this guy is her dad's boss. She also mentioned how because of her dad's job she has to travel a lot and she rarely sees him. Even now he can get called and leave at any moment, and this guy is coming to our school in two days, so what better way to get rid of people you hate? One building full of kids and teachers she hates, and her dad's boss who keeps taking her dad away from her. It's all starting to make sense now. I still don't know why she murdered Sam then she could have waited until she could kill her with the rest of our school or why she made it seem that I murdered Sam, or where's Carly and Nevel. At least now I know what she's trying to do. And I know what I have to do, it's going to be risky but I can't let her do this, I have to stop her. So I have a plan of my own, a plan that will expose her for all that she is in front of the military and the whole school. It's not a perfect plan but it's a plan. And I only have two days to get ready.

**Spencer's pov:**

I always hated hospitals, they're just so depressing. People are crying, other people are dying. It would take me years to count how many people died in this building and it pains me to know that Marissa Benson may join those people. Hey I just called her Marissa Benson instead of Mrs. Benson. That's strange... or maybe not so strange, we went through a lot together so I guess I could say that we're friends now. Yeah Marissa Benson... Marissa, I like that. I just hope that she'll be okay. I just realized that she's my friend I can't lose her now.

"You're here for Marissa Benson sir?" I hear someone ask. I look up and see a doctor standing in front of me, I didn't notice him coming.

"Yes. Is she okay?" I ask.

"Well... she's alive." He says, but I can see it in his eyes that there's more.

"But is she okay?" I ask scared to hear the answer.

"She's in a coma. We don't know if she'll wake up." He says. A coma? This can't be happening.

"Can I see her." I ask, my voice shaking.

"Yes, follow me." He says.

**Carly's pov:**

Uh, my head hurts. I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm back in the basement and I'm tied to a chair again.

"Nevel?" I ask looking around.

"I'm here." Says a voice next to me. He's tied up too.

"What happened, the last thing I remember is Jonah and then everything went black." I say.

"Valerie knocked us out from behind." He says.

"We'll never get out of here will we?" I ask.

"No, Carly we'll get out of here. You'll see." He says.

"How can you possibly know that?" I ask.

"I don't but giving up won't help us right now, all we can do is believe." He says.

"Believe in what?" I ask.

"A miracle." He says.

**I don't really know how military works so if I got it wrong then let's just pretend that it's right. There are only a couple of chapters left, there will probably be about 15 chapters, maybe a bit more. Okay so thank you everybody who reviewed, I hope you liked it and please review :)**


	14. Next destination  Spencer Shay

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**I updated just like I promised I would. This chapter is a bit longer then the last one but it's still a bit short, sorry about that. Turns out my dad won't need the computer tomorrow, so the next chapter will either be up tomorrow or next weekend. Just like I said in the last chapter I have other stories that I haven't updated in awhile, so I'm not sure if I'll have the time to write the next chapter tomorrow, I'll try. If a lot of people review I'll definitely update tomorrow, I'm not saying an exact number of reviews I want to get to update, just if you like and read this story then please review. :)**

**Full summary: ****_Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)_**

"_No, Carly we'll get out of here. You'll see." He says._

"_How can you possibly know that?" I ask._

"_I don't but giving up won't help us right now, all we can do is believe." He says._

"_Believe in what?" I ask._

"_A miracle." He says._

**Chapter ****14: First destination – Spencer Shay.**

**Freddie's pov:**

I look around the room again. This room is horrible but I don't really have a choice. See, since Nevel's mom kicked me out I didn't have a place to stay anymore so I had to go back to that horrible hotel room I stayed in before I asked Nevel's help. I sigh, it's late, very late and tomorrow will be a long day. I better get some sleep. I go over to my backpack and take a gun out. I found it in Gibby's house and I don't even want to think what he needed it for. I don't even know how to use it but I need it for my plan to work. I take the gun and hid it in a desk. Okay now it's time to sleep. I lay down on a bed and try to relax. I guess I really am tired because I instantly start drifting off.

_****Dream/Flashback****_

I'm about to go to bed then I hear a knock on my door. Thank god my mom is working late or she would probably freak out. I open the door and see my girlfriend Sam Puckett standing there.

"Sam, not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here?" I ask.

"I was just... around and I decided to come see you." She says. It's not strange for her to come over unannounced but I notice something in her eyes, she looks... worried.

"Are you just gonna stand there the whole day like an idiot or are you gonna invite me in?" She asks annoyed.

"Sorry, yeah come in." I say and we walk into my room.

"So... what's up?" I ask noticing that she's avoiding my eyes.

"Nothing, just... do you honestly believe that Missy changed?" She asks. So that's what's bothering her.

"Well... people change." I say.

"Yeah but... not so much." She says.

"I don't know if she changed, I wish I knew but I don't. But Carly seems to trust her and... I just want to give her a chance you know." I say softly.

"I know but... I just have this strange feeling like... something bad is going to happen. I don't think that she changed. She's planning something... I can feel it." She says and I can see the worry and the sadness in her eyes.

"Look." I sigh and put my arms around her in a comforting way.

"I promise you, I swear that what ever happens I won't let Missy or anybody hurt you. I'll protect you... always." I say looking in her eyes.

"You're such a nub." She chuckles but I can see it in her eyes that she's thankful.

"But I'm your nub." I say with a smirk.

"Yes you are." She says and we start leaning in. The moment our lips touch I feel like the rest of the world fades away. I can never get used to her kisses. After we pull apart I tightly hug her and she does the same. I truly am the luckiest man in the world.

_****End Dream/Flashback** **_

Then I wake up for a moment I actually believe that I'm in my own bed and Sam is probably sleeping over at Carly's next door. But then I open my eyes and the reality comes crashing down on me. I lost her. I promised her that I would protect her and I failed... I let her down. But now is not the time to feel sorry for myself. Now is the time to give Missy what she deserves. I sit up in bed. It's morning, time to act. First destination – Spencer Shay.

**Spencer's pov:**

Uh... is it morning already. I didn't get much sleep last night. I just had too much on my mind. Last night then I saw Marissa she looked so... pale and lifeless. I'm still trying to get that image out of my head. I hear a knock on my door. Wonder who that might be. I'll better go get it. I walk into the living room and open the door. What I see makes me freeze.

"Freddie?" I ask shocked.

"Hey Spence." He says.

**Freddie's pov:**

I haven't been here for awhile. I look over at Spencer sitting next to me on the couch. He looks tired and... sad. He had to go through a lot.

"Okay... the first thing I want to say is that I didn't murder Sam, I would never hurt her." I say praying that he will believe me.

"I know." He says

"You do?" I ask.

"Yeah, course." He says.

"Thanks, look I don't really have time to explain anything, but I have a plan and I need your camera for it." I say.

"My camera?" He asks confused.

"Yes." I answer.

"Why do you need my camera?" He asks.

"Just trust me okay?" I ask.

"Okay I'll go get it." He says standing up.

* * *

><p>"Here you go." He says.<p>

"Thanks, is there anyway I can help you?" He asks.

"No, atleast not now. Look I have to go now." I say standing up.

"Okay just... be careful." He says.

"I will be." I answer.

"Bye Spencer." I say.

"Bye." He says and I walk out of the apartment. Okay, next destination – Ridgway high.

**Okay so I already wrote about my next update, what's left to say? Please review? :-)**


	15. The day that everything will change

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**PLEASE READ the note at the end of this chapter PLEASE, I know that most people don't read the notes but this is about the _SEQUEL_ to _THE __MYSTERY __OF __SAM __PUCKETT_. So seriously just read the note at the bottom. Oh and I know that I haven't updated in awhile now, been kind of busy with school, but good news, soon I am going to have my own computer and I won't have to share it with anybody so I am going to be updating faster :). So anyway just don't forget to read the note at the end of this chapter.**

**Full summary:**

**_Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)_**

"_Here you go." He says._

"_Thanks, I have to go now." I say standing up.  
>"Okay just... be careful." He says.<em>

"_I will be." I answer. _

"_Bye Spencer." I say._

"_Bye." He says and I walk out of the apartment. Okay, next destination – Ridgway high._

**Chapter 15: Monday - the day that everything will change**

**Spencer's pov:**

I can't believe what just happened. Freddie came to my apartment, this is the first time I saw him for so long and he's okay. I was so worried that something bad happened to him. But what I don't understand is what does he need my camera for? What is he planning to do? And he left in such a hurry, I was kind of hoping to talk to him some more. Anyway maybe I should go to the hospital and see Marissa. Maybe she woke up... well I have to stay positive, or as positive as a person can be after going trough so much. I should go.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" I ask a nurse that's standing next to Marissa's bed then I walk into the room. The nurse looks to be about my age, she has long brown hair and blue eyes. Not counting the eyes she kind of reminds me of Carly... oh why did I have to think about Carly? I'm depressed already without thinking about where she might be.<p>

"She's stable, but the doctors still don't know if she'll wake up." The nurse says.

"Oh." I say sadly.

"I'm Sara." She says.

"Spencer." I say back.

"I'm sorry about what happened to her. Is she your wife?" Sara asks.

"No she's just a friend... close friend." I say

"Well I hope that she gets better." She says.

"Yeah, me too." I say quietly.

"Does she have any kids? I haven't seen any kids visiting her." Sara says.

"Wait you don't know who she is?" I ask surprised. I thought that by now everybody would know about Freddie being on the run so they should know who his mom is too.

"Marissa Benson." She reads of a paper and looks at me.

"Don't you watch the news?" I ask.

"Rarely." She say.

"Oh, why?" I ask confused.

"I don't have much free time." Sara says.

"Oh." I say.

"So you didn't answer my question yet." Sara says.

"Oh right... she has a son. I was a just a little surprised that you don't know that because he's the technical producer of this popular web show called ICarly and... uh let's just say that there are lots of people looking for him right now." I say.

"Oh... does that have anything to do with her getting shot?" Sara asks looking Marissa.

"I'm not sure actually. It's possible." I say.

"Her son is probably crushed by what happened." She says.

"He is... It's just not the best time for him to grave right now." I say.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I'd rather not explain it right now." I say.

"Oh... I have to go check on other patents, just press that button if you need anything." Sara says.

"Okay." I say.

"Well by Spencer, I hope that you're friend gets better." Sara says walking out of the room.

"By Sara." I say. I look over at Marissa and sigh. It was nice talking to somebody who wasn't somehow involved in this mess, I would even say it was refreshing. Who knows this may be a start of a beautiful friendship... but for now I have other things that I have to take care of.

**Freddie's pov:**

Ridgway high. It's never been my favorite plays and it's definitely not the place that I would want to end this whole mess in, but unfortunately it's not up to me. I haven's been here for awhile now actually. It's Saturday so the school is empty witch is a good thing since I can't exactly let anybody see me. At least not until Monday. Yeah Monday, the day that everything will change. But for the better or for the worst? Well whatever happens I have to stick to the plan. So I take the Schools plan that I found under Gibby's pillow and look at the locker that says bomb on it. Now to find that locker.

*********10 minutes later**********

Uh... finally. I can't believe that it took me 10 minutes to find a stupid locker. And guess who's locker they're planning to put the bomb into? Carly's! Well anyway, on with the plan. I open Carly's locker and for the record didn't break in, I know her lockers combination. Okay so it's empty. That means that she didn't put the bomb yet. I take out Spencer's camera, turn it on and attach it to the nceiling. I put it so nobody would see it. See if I'm right, then tomorrow Missy or one of her little crime partners are going to come here and put the bomb in Carly's locker and then they do, that little camera that I put on the ceiling is going to film all of it, and if that won't be enough prove that I'm innocent and Missy's guilty then I don't know what would be enough prove. It's not going to be easy because even if I do catch Missy on camera I'll still have to somehow warn everybody about the bomb and deactivate it or to somehow get everybody out of the school. And the gun that I took from Gibby's house? Well let's just say that it's my plan B. Even if something goes wrong and I won't be able to prove that Missy's guilty, I am still going to bring justice and stop her from ever hurting anybody ever again, one way or another. Even if I die doing it, this Monday everybody are going to find out what Missy Robinson did to Sam. But until then, there's one last thing that I have to do...

**Nobody's pov:**

The red haired girl smiles evilly.

"Everything is going according to our plan." She says.

"But what about the other two? We can't keep them tied up down there forever." The blond boy asks his girlfriend.

"Oh but who said that we're going to keep them there for much longer? This Monday what we've been working on for so long is finally going to happen and then... we won't need those two anymore." The red head says still smiling.

"So we'll let them go?" The other girl asks almost hopefully. She's tired of this stupid plan and these pointless deaths and everybody can see that... everybody but the read head.

"Oh you silly girl. This Monday they will DIE." The read head says and laughs at the other girl for even suggesting such a crazy thing. The other girl and the blond boy look at each over with wide eyes. "_This __can __not __be __happening_" they think at the same time.

**Okay so now about the sequel. Well, I've been ****thinking about making a sequel since I started ****this story, and now that It's coming to an end ****I've had some serious thinking about it. I'm not ****sure how many chapters there are left of this ****but I do know that it's 5 the most. Okay so I ****can't really say what the sequel is going to be ****about without spoiling the end of this story, but ****It's going to be 100% Seddie, it's ****actually probably going to have more Seddie ****then this story did. Okay so what I want you to ****do is to review this chapter and tell me if you ****think that I should do the sequel. I haven't ****decided if I'm going to write it so I decided that ****I'll just let my readers decide. If most of the ****reviews I'll get will say that I should make a ****sequel then I'll do it, and don't be afraid to tell ****me if you think that I shouldn't do it. So anyway ****It's all up to you. So don't forget to review and ****tell me your opinion :)**


	16. So it's true

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**Sorry that I didn't update in like forever, but I didn't have a computer because my dad took his work computer away, and I only got the new one a couple of days ago. But good news – now that I have my own computer I'm going to be updating a lot more. Now about the next chapter – I'm going to start writing it as soon as I get 10 reviews for this. And if I don't get 10 reviews I'm going to update the next chapter in a week (next Friday). Sorry if this sounds a little pushy but this story is coming to an end and I want it to get some more reviews. So I promise as soon as I get 10 reviews I start writing the next chapter and update it as soon as it's finished. Even if I get 10 reviews today I'll start writing the next chapter today. So it's all up to you. :)**

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

**Chapter 16: So it's true  
><strong>

**Freddie's POV:**

I'm standing in front of a cemetery. People who are passing me are giving me weird looks. But that's understandable, I would be freaked out if I would see a teenage boy wrapped in a huge coat, with sun glasses and a huge hoodie, standing in front of a cemetery for half an hour and just staring at it. Well I'm dressed like that because it's the middle of the day and I can't have people recognizing me. And I'm standing here because I'm afraid to go in. It's not like there's anything to be afraid of in a cemetery, but going in there and seeing her grave… that would make it all seem too real. Sure I've been to her grave two times before but the first time was her funeral and I was just numb to everything, and the second was then I promised her that I will find the one who killed her. So this will be the first time that I will be able to really visit her. 'Okay Freddie, bring yourself together and just go in already.' I take a deep breath and step into the cemetery. I slowly walk towards her grave.

_Samantha Joy Puckett_

_April 17, 1994 – July 15, 2011_

"Hey Sam." I say quietly. I sit down on the dirty ground in front of her grave.

"I miss you. Sorry that I haven't visited you before. I didn't really have a chance to… Things are really messed up right now, and I can't help but think - what if I'm not strong enough to do this? What if Missy wins?... If only I would have listened to you then you told me not to trust Missy… none of this would have happened. But I was stupid and I believed her tricks… and… all I'm trying to say is, I wish you were here." I sigh. I really was stupid, Sam told me that she doesn't trust Missy, that she is planning something and I didn't listen. If I did then maybe Sam would be alive right now.

"My mom is in a coma. She was shot and I think that Missy did it… I know that Missy did it. And Carly with Nevel are missing… for all I know they could be dead by now, I'm all alone." I say. Then I just keep staring at her grave until I can feel myself having a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

"_So…" Sam says and leans on the elevator wall._

"_She wasn't talking about us." I tell her. _

"_I know… but do you think… maybe you and I are taking some kind of connection we have and…"_

"_Trying to force it into a boyfriend – girlfriend thing?" I finish her sentence._

"_Yeah." She says._

"_Well I…" I try to say that I don't want to break up but stop._

"_I don't know." I say and sigh. Then I laugh and say:_

"_It's like after all these years of being at each other's throats… you kissing me at the school… it was pretty…" I struggle to find the right words._

"_Intense." I finally say._

"_Hey, it put me in a mental hospital." Sam says. For awhile we're both silent. I'm trying to think of something to say but Sam beats me to it._

"_So… the kiss was… just… intense?" Sam asks looking at me._

"_And fun." I say smiling at her. She smiles back. There's another moment of silence._

"_Yeah I just… I just don't think that you and me really click… that way." Sam says and I can feel hurt go through me. Are really breaking up?_

"_Yeah." I say and nod. Maybe she's right._

"_Well yeah but if one day you'll be a little more normal." I say a little hopeful._

"_Or you get a little abnormal." Sam says. And there's the silence again._

"_So did we just brake up?" Sam asks._

"_Feels like it." I say sadly and Sam nods. _

"_But… it was… mutual right?" I ask._

"_Yeah… but I'm still gonna tell people I dumped your butt and broke your nerdy little heart." Sam says._

"_Fare enough." I say. There's another moment of silence._

"_Oh well." She says sadly and presses the elevator button that makes it move again. We ride the rest of the way down in silence and I mentally curse myself for what just happened. I close my eyes. Come on Freddie, say something to her. The elevator opens and Sam walks out. _

"_I love you." I say walking after her. She stops in her tracks and just stands there for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. We just broke up what if she gets freaked out. But she turns towards me._

"_I love you too." She finally says and I can feel myself smiling. We both look down and back at each over, neither of us knowing what to say or do. What can we do? We just broke up and then admitted that we love each over. Sam walks towards me and kisses me. We let go and I look at her. I don't want to break up with her, I love her._

"_Sam?" I ask._

"_Yeah?" She answers._

"_I don't want to break up." I say smiling at her. She looks at me for awhile and then smiles too._

"_I don't ether." She says. _

"_So?" I ask hopefully._

"_So let's not break up?" She says._

"_My thoughts exactly." I say and kiss her._

_**End Flashback**_

I snap out of my flashback and look around. It's already dark. I guess I was here longer then I thought that I was. I look at Sam's grave again.

"Bye Sam. Hopefully this Monday I will be able to come here and tell you that Missy got what she deserves." I stand up and start walking out of the cemetery. As I'm walking I hear something hit the ground behind a huge grave to my left. Not something – somebody. There's someone behind that grave! And whoever that person is, he or she has to know that I am Freddie Benson because that person had to hear me talking. I hear the person get up and start running the other way.

"Hey, wait!" I yell running after the person. But whoever it is he/she doesn't stop. As I'm running I manage to see a glimpse of long hair but the person is a lot faster then me so he/she runs away. All that I can do now is go to the hotel and get some sleep.

**Carly's POV:**

"Nevel?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Do you think that maybe… this whole thing is my fault?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks looking at me confused.

"Well, I'm the one who trusted Missy. If it wouldn't have been for me she would have stayed away from us. I'm still not sure if she's the one who did all of this but everyone around me seem to think that… and if she really is the one who did all of this then it's my fault that Sam is… is… you know." I say unable to say 'dead'.

"Look. I am 100% sure that Missy is guilty, but that doesn't make it your fault. You're a nice person, you trust people but that's not a bad thing. Missy is just that kind of a person that can easily play with peoples feelings, it's Missy's fault not yours." Nevel says softly.

"I know but… I'm the one who believed her and made Freddie and Sam believe her too." I say looking down.

"Do you really think that Missy wouldn't have found a way to do all of this if you wouldn't have trusted her? Carly, this is big, she murdered a person, framed another person for that murder, kidnapped us, and bought at least three bombs. That's not something that you just come up with in a day. She had to be planning this for a while, so even if you wouldn't have trusted her she would have still found a way to do all of this. None of this is your fault okay?" He says. It's strange but the way he said this just so reassuringly and so softly, it actually made me feel a lot better about all of this. It's weird how we used to be enemies and now we act like we would be best friends. Maybe it's this situation that caused us to become closer.

"Okay. You're right. Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." He says smiling and I can feel myself smiling back.

"And Missy won't get away with this, you'll see," Nevel says. Then the door opens and a girl walks in.

"Taking about me?" She asks with an evil smile.

"Missy?" I gasp. So it's true.

**So here is chapter 16, I hope you liked it. Now a little about Freddie's flashback – in the first chapter I mentioned that Seddie got together after IOMG, so in this story they got together following the series (IOMG, ILost my mind, ICan't take it, ILove you.) But I wrote that before they broke up in ILove you so I decided to make my own ending to ILove you. So in this story IOMG, ILost my mind, ICan't take it and ILove you happened but ILove you had a different end, I hope this makes sense to you. Anyway you know what to do to get me to update faster :)**


	17. Calm Before The Storm

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**As you can see from the title of this chapter, this chapter won't have any big events happening. And the next chapter will be a big one. **

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

"_Okay. You're right. Thanks." I say._

"_You're welcome." He says smiling and I can feel myself smiling back._

"_And Missy won't get away with this, you'll see," Nevel says. Then the door opens and a girl walks in._

"_Taking about me?" She asks with an evil smile._

"_Missy?" I gasp. So it's true._

**Chapter 17: Calm Before The Storm**

**Carly's POV:**

"Hello Carly" She says still smiling evilly.

"Missy" I say again, but this time quietly. I feel so… betrayed. Sure since I got here I started to believe that she really is responsible for everything, a couple of minutes ago I was almost sure of it, so you would think that I wouldn't be shocked to see her here. Wrong. I guess somewhere deep down inside I was still hoping that she's innocent. But now I see that I was wrong. She's a murderer. Oh god, she murdered my best friend.

"Why? Why would you do all of this?" I ask still shocked.

"Because she deserved it, you all deserve this." Missy says.

"What do you mean 'we all deserve this', deserve what?" Nevel asks.

"Death." She says and I gasp at how easily she says it.

"How can you say that, how can you be so cruel?" I ask.

"Life is cruel, get used to that." She says.

"So Freddie really was telling the truth? He really is innocent?" I ask.

"And you only figured that out now?" Missy asks.

"I trusted you!" I yell at her.

"I know, and I have to say that I'm disappointed. You were just so easy to play, I expected more of a challenge." Missy says smirking.

"I hate you! You're a murderer!" I yell at her.

"I know. But I didn't come here so you could yell at me." She says.

"Then why did you come here?" Nevel asks.

"Because I need you to tell me where he is." Missy says.

"Who?" Nevel asks.

"Freddie" Missy says angrily.

"You really think that we're going to tell you? Because you have to be insane to think that we would." Nevel says angrily.

"Yeah, and Freddie will beat you, you'll see, he will make sure that you get what you deserve." I say almost yelling. I feel my check stinging. She just slapped me! I hear Nevel gasp. I look up and meet Missy's angry eyes, she's really angry now.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I put too much in this to let a couple of teenagers ruin it! And you know what? He won't stop me! And do you want to know why!" She yells angrily.

"Why?" I ask just as angrily. I see her smirk like she just got an idea.

"Because he's dead" Missy says.

"What!" Nevel and I shout at the same time.

"Yeah that's right. Valerie and Gibby shot him. He's dead, gone, not coming back." Missy says with the most evil smirk I have ever seen.

"You're lying! You asked us where he is so he can't be dead!" Nevel yells.

"I only said that so you would tell me where he was staying before he died." Missy says.

"NO! You murderer!" I yell at her.

"How could you!" Nevel yells. Missy just smirks, stands up and starts walking towards the door. Before she leaves she turns around and looks at us.

"Don't worry, you'll join him soon." She says, and then she turns around and leaves. As soon as the door shuts behind her I start hysterically crying.

****The Next Day****

**Spencer's POV:**

I open my eyes. Is it morning already? I look at my clock and see that it's 10:30. I feel terrible, I guess the stress of everything that's been going on is getting to me. I'm so depressed that I can't even remember when the last time that I made a new sculpture was. Maybe I should do something today that would take my mind off of everything that's been going on. But what? Maybe Sara wants to do something? She seemed nice… and cute too. But I don't have her phone number, maybe I should go to the hospital and hope to randomly see her. Well… it's not like I have anything better to do today.

****In The Hospital****

"Hey Sara." I say walking up to her as soon as I see her.

"Hey Spencer." She says.

"What are you up to?" I ask her.

"I was on a night shift so now I'm probably going to go home." She says.

"Actually, I was wondering… maybe you would like to do something together? I'm free today and I kind of wanted to get my mind off of things." I say.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to. Where do you want to go?" She asks.

"Maybe… the park? We could go on a walk." I suggest.

"Okay, let's go." Sara says.

* * *

><p>"So you're really a sculpture?" Sara asks.<p>

"Yeah, well I haven't done a new sculpture in awhile now." I say a little sadly.

"Why?" She asks.

"With everything that's been going on I just didn't have any inspiration. " I say.

"And what's been going on? Besides your friend getting shot?" She asks looking at me.

"I don't really feel like talking about it." I say.

"Okay, that's fine." She says. I'm surprised at how easily we bond, turns out that she's into art too.

"It's already dark." I say.

"Yeah, it feels like we've only been talking for a couple of minutes." Sara says.

"Well, we should probably get home." I say.

"Yeah, we should." She says.

"You want me to walk you home?" I ask.

"Yeah thanks." She says.

* * *

><p>"So today was fun." I say.<p>

"Yeah, I hope that we'll do this again some time." Sara says.

"Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight." She says and walks into her house. I really needed this, to get my mind off of things. It's actually kind of strange, how today was just so calm, so nice. You know how they say- calm before the storm. Okay I just freaked myself out. It's late, time to go home.

**Freddie's POV:**

It's late. And Tomorrow is Monday. I'm actually a bit nervous, if I fail tomorrow, everything that Nevel and I worked for is going to be for nothing. I'm in my hotel room now. I had to spend today here because going out was too risky. I couldn't have somebody recognizing me, somebody already saw me in the cemetery. I hope that that person didn't call police. Staying inside today was actually kind of… refreshing. I can't remember when was the last time that I spent a day without any big events happening. It was nice spending a day so calmly. Especially with what I'll have to do tomorrow. It's late and I'll need to be rested for tomorrow. I'll better try to fall asleep now. I just hope that tomorrow everything will go as planned.

**And another chapter is done. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Oh and as some of you may know Portrait magazine is doing a Top TV Ships poll for 2012 so I want to ask everybody to go to .portraitmagazine .net/ and vote for Seddie :)**


	18. The Final Battle part 1

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but I decided to update this anyway. So as you can see from the title this is one of the last chapters and it will have 2 parts. I'll try to write part 2 as soon as I can. **

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

_Staying inside today was actually kind of… refreshing. I can't remember when was the last time that I spent a day without any big events happening. It was nice spending a day so calmly. Especially with what I'll have to do tomorrow. It's late and I'll need to be rested for tomorrow. I'll better try to fall asleep now. I just hope that tomorrow everything will go as planned._

**Chapter 18: The Final Battle part 1**

****Monday Morning****

**Freddie's POV:**

"_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore"_

What's going on? I take my phone from a table next to my bed and see that it's my alarm clock.

"_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life"_

What time is it? _7:00 am_. Omg, it's Monday!

"_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same"_

I quickly jump out of bed and run to the shower, I don't even turn the alarm off, I just let the music play.

"_We're the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good"_

I take a quick shower and rush back to my room. It's _7:15 am, _I get dressed and put on a hoodie.

"_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out"_

I take my bag and start walking to the door. But I stop in my tracks before I can reach it. I turn around, walk to the table beside my bed and take the gun that was on it.

"_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out"_

I stare at the gun. I don't want to take it with me, just the thought of what Gibby or somebody else might have done with it makes me feel sick, but I don't have a choice, if my plan fails I'll need it. I sigh and put the gun in my bag.

"_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend"_

I turn the alarm off and put my phone in my pocket. Then I turn towards the door and start walking towards it. By the time I reach Ridgway High it's 7:45 am, 15 minutes till the first bell rings. I walk to the other side of the school so nobody would see me. I see an open window to an empty classroom, well this makes everything a lot easier, I thought that I would have to break a window to get in. I climb through the window and lock the classroom's door so nobody would be able to get in. 7:55 am, five more minutes. The guy from the military is going to be here at 12:00, so that leaves me with plenty of time to get ready. I hear the bell ring signaling the start of the first period, I look at my watch – 8:00 am. Just on time. I wait for a couple of minutes, everybody should be in class by now so I unlock the door and slowly open it. I look around and see that the hallway is already empty. I walk towards Missy's locker as quietly as I can, so nobody would hear me. On my way there I pass my locker. I stop in front of it. The last time I've opened it was before Sam's… accident. Yeah, that day before we went to the mall with Missy was the last time, since I didn't go to school after that. At first I was just too depressed to go here, and later I was on the run from the police so I obviously couldn't go to a school. I wonder if anybody took my stuff from it. I look at my watch – 8:20, I have plenty of time, so I guess I can open it. I haven't opened it for so long now that I can't even remember the combination from the first try. But after a couple of attempts to open my locker I finally secede. I open it and gasp at what I see – all of my stuff is gone, my locker is empty except for one thing, a small piece of paper. I take it in my hands and see that it's another note. But I don't have time to read it right now so I just put it in my pocket. Then I close my locker and start walking to Missy's locker again. As soon as I reach it I take a small knife that I brought especially for this out of my bag and get to work. 20 minutes later I finally hear a click from the loch. I'm surprised, I didn't think that I would be able to do this, but I guess Sam taught me well. I open Missy's locker and look inside. I look at the bottom of her locker. Just as I expected, there's a gun there. I carefully take it out. Then I take all of the bullets out and put the gun back where I found it. I throw the bullets out so nobody could find them. Then I close Missy's locker and walk back to the empty classroom that I was in before. I close and lock the door behind me. Oh, yeah the note. I take it from my pocket and start reading it.

"_All is not what it seems,_

_Enemies may become friends,_

_Just trust your heart,_

_It will tell you what to do."_

It's in Sam's handwriting. Okay those notes are really strange, but I don't have time to think about this right now. I take my computer from my bag and turn it on. I open the ICarly website. Then I start typing: _Today, at 11:40 am everybody go to ICarly. com because I have a special message for everybody. _I press send. Now every ICarly fan is going to get this message. Now all I have to do is wait.

* * *

><p>I guess I fell asleep, because by the time I open my eyes it's <em>11:30<em>, 10 more minutes to go. I type in ICarly. com and connect a small camera to my computer. _11:40_, time to start the show

**Carly's POV:**

"Maybe she was laying?" Nevel says.

"Maybe, but even if she was Freddie is still in danger." I say sadly.

"Yeah, if only we could get out of here." Nevel says.

"Maybe I can help you with that." I hear a familiar girl's voice say as she walks into the room. I freeze. It can't be. I watch with wide eyes as I see a blond girl stand in front of me with a guilty expression.

"Hey." She says quietly.

"Melanie?" I ask. The girl bites her lip and shakes her head no.

**And the chapter is done. Now please, please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll write the next chapter. I'll try to write and update it tomorrow so please review, it gives me inspiration :)**


	19. The Final Battle part 2

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**Yay I updated. So here is part 2 of the final battle, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, hopefully tomorrow :)**

**Full summary: **_**Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett. Seddie :)**_

"_Maybe I can help you with that." I hear a familiar girl's voice says as she walks into the room. I freeze. It can't be. I watch with wide eyes as I see a blond girl stand in front of me with a guilty expression._

"_Hey." She says quietly._

"_Melanie?" I ask. The girl bites her lip and shakes her head no._

**Chapter 19: The final battle part 2**

**Carly's POV:**

It can't be her, that's impossible. Maybe I'm hallucinating, I wanted to see her so much that my mind imagined that I am seeing her. But Nevel is staring at her with wide eyes too so he's seeing her too. I want to ask if it's her, I'm trying to, but I can't find my voice. All I can do is stare at her.

"S-Sam?" Nevel asks after a couple of minutes. The girl sighs and nods her head. Oh my God. I'm finally able to speak.

"But… I thought… and Missy…" I try to say but can't form correct sentences.

"I know, I know. But I really don't have any time to explain anything right now." She says and starts untying me, as soon as I'm free she starts untying Nevel. When we're both free she starts walking towards the door but stops then she notices that we're not following her.

"We have to go now. We have to get there in time." She says.

"In time for what?" Nevel asks.

"You'll see." She says.

"But Missy-" I try to say that she's out there but Sam cuts me off.

"Missy is in school and that's where we're going too, now come on." She says and starts walking again. But then she stops and turns to look at us again.

"Unless you would rather stay here." She says and starts walking again. Nevel and I look at each over, then we stand up and run after her.

**Freddie's POV:**

I press a button and I'm live on the Internet.

"Hello people of the Internet, it's me Freddie." I say.

"As you all probably know, Sam was… murdered. And everybody believes that I'm the one who did it… well almost everybody. But the point is, that… I loved Sam, I STILL love Sam. And I would have never done anything to hurt her. So, what I'm trying to say is that I didn't murder Sam… but I know who did. Missy Robinson. And today I'm going to make her pay for it. But in case I fail and Missy gets away with it, I want all of you to know, that Missy Robinson murdered Sam Puckett and kidnapped Carly Shay and Nevel Paperman. And she is living right here in Seattle and going to Ridgway High." Then I press a button and my live message is over. I did this so if I fail they would come after her. _11:55_. the military is going to be here in five minutes. I close my laptop and put it in my bag. Then I put on my hoodie, unlock the door and slowly walk out. With the hoodie on nobody notices me. I slowly walk towards Carly's locker. Then I reach it I walk to the corner where I put Spencer's camera. I notice that I'm alone in the hallway. _11:59. _Everybody are probably outside, so they could meat that Military guy before he comes here surrounded by guards. I reach to take the camera but see that it's not there.

"Looking for this?" I hear an evil voice ask behind me. I turn around and see Valerie and Gibby looking at me. Valerie has Spencer's camera in her hands.

"Valerie and Gibby. Don't you know that Missy is a murderer? How can you be helping her?" I ask them.

"You're the murderer, you are the one who got Nevel, Carly and your mom in danger." Valerie says. I can feel my blood boil at this.

"What did you do to them?" I ask harshly.

"Don't worry, you'll join them soon." Gibby says. Then Valerie throws the camera to the ground and I watch in horror as it smashes into tiny pieces.

"We would get rid of you right now, but since you'll be blowing up soon anyway, we're just going to leave you to it." Gibby says and starts walking away. I just stand there and stare at the camera. That camera was my only prove that Missy is the one who put the bomb in Carly's locker. I hear the schools door open and students come back into the school with a lot of police officers and a tall guy from the Military behind them. Nobody notices me in the massive crowd so that's good. Time for plan B. I walk towards the door and stop so I'm standing in front of the main entrance. I take the gun out of my bag. I point it to the ceiling and shoot to get everybody's attention. Everybody stops what they were doing and looks at me with wide eyes. In a moment all of the police officers guns are pointed at me and all of the students are on the ground. Before any of the police officers can shoot at me I point my gun at the Military guy.

"One more move and I'll shoot." I say. I wouldn't actually shoot at him but they don't have to know that. And this is the only way to save them from the bomb.

"Now, everybody put your guns down." I say slowly. They put the guns down.

"Now, I want Missy Robinson to come here." I say. Everybody starts looking around. I see Missy stand up from the ground. She looks at me expectantly.

"Open Carly's locker." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks innocently.

"Do it!" I yell pointing my gun at her.

"Okay, okay." She says and starts walking towards Carly's locker. She opens it and I see a bomb in it. It's beeping and it has the numbers _25:22, _I hear everybody in the room gasp. _25:15._

"You put that bomb here." I say to Missy.

"No, you did." She says. All of the students are still on the ground and they are looking at the bomb with wide eyes. _24:10. _I don't have much time.

"Admit it Missy, tell them what you did" I tell her harshly.

"What are you talking about?" She asks sweetly.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." I say.

"No, I don't." She says.

"Well too bad. Because neither you nor anybody are going to leave this school until you say it." I say. Missy looks nervous now.

"Okay just tell me what do you want me to say and I'll say it." Oh so that's how it's going to be? She wants to make it seem that I'm crazy? _22:01. _

"Oh don't try that on me. You won't make it look like I'm crazy. And unless you want to die because of your own dirty little plan I suggest that you confess." I say. Okay so maybe I'm not thinking straight, but I put too much work in all of this to let her get away with everything now.

"Just tell him whatever he wants you to say." I hear the guy from the military say.

"I don't know what he wants me to say. He won't tell me." Missy says. _19:46. _

"Freddie, are you really going to let all of those people die just because you want to prove something? We don't have much time, we need to get out of here now." Missy says slowly like talking to a child. I know that she's right, I can't risk all of those people's lives like that, I have to let them get out of here before it's too late. But anger can blind you, and right now I am definitely angry. All I can see is a girl who murdered the love of my life. And right now I am pointing a gun at her, all I have to do is press that little button under my thumb and I'll have my revenge at her. But first, I want her to admit what she did, I want to hear her say it. _16:03_. I guess she can see that I'm not thinking straight right now because I can definitely see fear in her eyes.

"Come on Freddie, let's just agree that nobody murdered anybody and get out of here. And then I promise that I will make sure that you are put in a nice mental hospital." She says.

"Freddie, right? Look, that bomb is going to explode in 15 minutes and 24 seconds. So please, just calm down and put that gun down so we can all calmly leave" The guy from the military says.

"No." I say. I'm not going to let her get away with this. My original plan was to show him the tape that shows how Missy puts the bomb in Carly's locker but now the tape is destroyed and I have no prove. _13:01. _

"You murdered her Missy! You murdered Sam, shot my mom and kidnapped Carly with Nevel. And Gibby and Valerie were helping you! And your boyfriend Jonah was probably in it too!" I yell at her.

"Okay Freddie, whatever you say. Now put your gun down." Missy says.

"Say it! Say that you did it!" I yell.

"Okay, I murdered Sam, I shot your mom, I kidnapped Carly with Nevel! Whatever you want me to say, now let's go." She says. I look at everybody around me. They're looking at me with fear in their eyes. They think that she only said it because I made her do it. _10:00_. I only have 10 more minutes until this whole school blows up.

"Please, Freddie let us leave." Wendy begs. They all think that I'm a murderer, if they didn't before then they're sure of it now. What am I even doing? Why am I risking all of their lives? Am I really going to go down to Missy's level and become a murderer like her? Sam wouldn't want me to do that.

"Freddie?" Wendy asks. I guess I was thinking longer then I thought that I was because by the time I look at the bomb again the numbers on it say _04:28_. I look at Wendy. She didn't do anything wrong. She was always friendly and nice. Why should she pay for something that Missy did? Why should this whole school pay for something that she did? And I almost put my gun down and let them all go. Almost. Because then I look back at Missy, and all of the anger comes rushing right back at me. _01:00._

"No, she is going to get what she deserves." I say harshly. _00:57_.

"Freddie, you're not thinking straight. Just try to calm down." Gibby says. _00:50_. But hearing Gibby's voice only makes my angrier.

"Don't you dare even talk to me! You we're my friend! I trusted you! And you did this?" I ask him angrily. _00:43_.

"Freddie!" Missy says looking at the numbers on the bomb in fear. _00:35_. It's too late, we're all going to die. I killed them all. I was so angry that I killed them all. _00:20_ Well if we're going to die anyway I might as well get the pleasure of killing her myself. _00:11_.

I'm going to murder you." I say pointing my gun at Missy. Her eyes widen. _00:05. _But before I can press the button-

"Don't!" I hear a familiar voice scream. I look at her with wide eyes.

"Sam?" I ask shocked. Then I look back at the bomb. _00:01_. I look at the blond girl with wide eyes. _00:00._ I close my eyes waiting for the explosion that I know will come now.

**Don't worry, I won't kill them. What would be the point of this story if I would? Thank you everybody who reviewed it really made me happy and gave me inspiration. So I hope you liked this and please review :)**


	20. The mystery of Sam Puckett

**The mystery of Sam Puckett**

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update this, but this is a long chapter, and also the last one. Yeah, that's right 'The mystery of Sam Puckett' is finally finished. I am going to update another chapter but that's going to be about the sequel. I'm also going to tell you a little bit about the sequel in the end of this chapter so make sure to read it. I hope you like this. **

**Full summary: _Sam and Freddie are happily dating but then Sam dies in a car accident all clues lead to Freddie so he is forced to hide. Can Freddie prove his innocents and find Sam's killer while hiding from the police? But what if all is not how it seems? Who is this mysteries guy who keeps giving Freddie strange notes written by a girl who's handwriting Freddie could recognize anywhere? And is Sam even really dead? Follow Freddie as he solves the mystery of Sam Puckett._**_** Seddie :)**_

"_Don't!" I hear a familiar voice scream. I look at her with wide eyes._

"_Sam?" I ask shocked. Then I look back at the bomb. 00:01. I look at the blond girl with wide eyes. 00:00. I close my eyes waiting for the explosion that I know will come now._

**Chapter 20: The Mystery of Sam Puckett**

**Freddie's POV:**

I wait. Wait for the explosion. Wait for the screams of the people that I used to call my classmates… the people that I used to call my friends. Nothing… everything is quiet. Just silence. Maybe the bomb already exploded and I'm dead now? But wouldn't I have felt something? Anything? I slowly open my eyes and look around. Everything is the same as it was before, we're still at the school. I look at the students, they're all looking around confused as to why they are alive right now. The police officers, the military guy, Missy… they're all scared and confused. We should be dead by now, but we're not. I look at the numbers on the bomb- _00:00. _But the bomb isn't exploding. I look at the blond girl standing next to the military guy. She's looking back at me and it looks like she didn't even flinch then that bomb was supposed to blow up. She's just looking at me as if we all weren't just in a big danger. Is it possible that it's her? But how could it be? I saw her car explode. Before I can say anything I see that all of the police officers guns are pointed at me again. I panic, and quickly raise my gun at them trying to defend myself, but it's no use. I don't have the upper hand anymore… what do I do now? But before they can do anything… or I shoot at them out of panic, the blond girl steps in front of me.

"Whoa there" She says and the police officers look at her confused.

"Let's all just calm down and not do anything stupid." Then she turns towards me and mentions to me with her hand to put my gun down. Should I? I don't even know if it's her.

"Just trust me." She says noticing my hesitation. She says it just so… calmly… and… softly. I'm not even sure way myself but I slowly put my gun on the ground. She smiles at me and turns back to the officers who are still looking at her with confused expressions on their faces. She sighs and starts talking.

"Freddie didn't do anything wrong. He's not the criminal you're after. And I get it that I'll have a lot of explaining to do to everybody but for now let's just settle on the basic things. Freddie is innocent. But I wouldn't say the same thing about **her**." She says giving Missy a death glare.

"W-what do you mean?" Missy asks trying to look innocent but everybody in the room can see that she's nervous.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean you dirty little mutt." Whoa, that was exactly what Sam would say to her.

"Sam?" I ask her and she turns to look at me. But before she can say anything we hear a voice behind me.

"Excuse me miss." A guy walking to stand in front of Sam says.

"I'm Officer Stuart. I'm the one who's working on the case of… the car explosion." He says.

"Yeah?" The blond girl asks.

"Yes, well you should understand that right now this whole situation looks really confusing, I have a lot of questions for you, but how about we start on the most important one." He says.

"And what would that be?" She asks.

"Are you Samantha Joy Puckett?" He asks. I listen closely waiting for her answer. The answer that will either make my life bright again or… well… destroy any hope that I have of ever getting my life back. I can see that all of the schools eyes are on us. The girl hesitates. 'Come on say something!' I want to scream at her. Every second that passes seems like an hour to me. I can feel my heartbeat fasten. Come on, stop torturing me, just say it, answer the question! The girl sighs, and then looks at me.

"Yes." She finally says softly. Everybody gasps. My eyes widen. I'm too shocked to even say anything. I practically watched her die and now she… she just… I don't even know.

"You're a ghost!" Gibby yells and everybody looks at his like he's crazy.

"No." Sam chuckles. From the corner of my eye I see Missy slowly walking backwards towards the door. Sam follows my gaze.

"Oh no you don't." I hear somebody say, and then Jonah takes Missy by her wrists and drags her back to us.

"Jonah! What are you doing?" Missy asks shocked.

"What I should have done from the start." He tells her coldly.

"Officer Stuart. This girl tried to murder me, framed Freddie for my 'murder', shot Mrs. Benson, and kidnapped Carly Shay and Nevel Paperman." Sam says.

"Really? I'm close to Missy's dad and as far as I know Missy is a nice girl." Officer Stuart says confused.

"And we found Fredward Benson's phone in your car." He continuous.

"And isn't it just so great that you found a small phone and were able to tell who's it is in a car that exploded to practically nothing." Sam says and I wince then she says 'exploded to practically nothing' it makes me remember watching her car explode. And the fact that Sam was in that car, or at least I think that she was in it. Uh, this is so confusing.

"Well… we." Officer tries to say but doesn't have anything to say back to that.

"Are you 100% sure that Missy is responsible for all of that?" Officer Stuart asks still dumbfounded. Sam rolls her eyes at this and I notice that everybody are still watching us from the ground.

"I'm not stupid okay? I have proof." Sam says.

"What proof?" Missy yells.

"Well first, is the fact that I am obviously alive and I know that you put that bomb in my car… well actually Jonah put that bomb in my car but you made him do that." Sam says. Jonah put that bomb in her car? I look at him and he looks down, still holding Missy.

"Also he can testify that." Sam says pointing at Jonah.

"And he." She says pointing at me. Then she smiles.

"And they." She says and in that moment I see Carly and Nevel walk up to us.

"Carly! Nevel!" I yell shocked.

"But I-" Missy says shocked.

"I rescued them from Gibby's house." Sam says smirking.

"Carly Shay? Nevel Paperman? Is what Miss Puckett said true?" Officer Stuart asks them.

"Yes." Nevel says. I look at Carly and see that she's staring at Missy. Then she sighs.

"Yes." She finally says.

"Okay, I think that we have enough witnesses. Arrest her." Officer Stuart says and the police officers put handcuffs on Missy's wrists.

"Also, they were in her plan too." Sam says pointing to Gibby and Valerie. I look at Jonah.

"What about Jonah? Wasn't he the one who put that bomb in your car?" I ask.

"He also saved my life." Sam says.

"I'll explain everything later, okay?" Sam asks looking at me. I nod and hug her more tightly then I have ever hugged anybody before, I'm afraid that if I'll let go, so she will despair again.

"You can't do this! My dad won't let them keep me in prison for long! I'll be out by tomorrow anyway!" Missy yells. I finally let go of Sam.

"Oh I don't think so." Sam says walking up to her.

"You see, your dad was blind to everything that you said and did for your whole life, but incase you forgot, we've got your dad's boss right here. Whom you tried to murder." Jonah says and I look at the Military guy again.

"Yes, you are going to jail for a long, long time Missy Robinson." The Military guy tells her and she screams in anger.

"No! I had everything under control! I almost did it!" She screams struggling against her handcuffs.

"Yeah Missy ALMOST. Face it, you lost." Sam says smirking at her.

"Jonah… baby, do something, please." Missy begs Jonah sweetly.

"No way am I falling for that." He tells her rolling his eyes. She screams again. The police officers lead Missy out of the building and I see that they're taking Gibby and Valerie out of the building too and that they also have handcuffs on their wrists. Then I see some doctors come in.

"Oh, the ambulance is here already. I called them so they would look if anybody are hurt." Officer Stuart tells us.

"Samantha, Jonah, you two have a lot of explaining to do." He tells them.

"We know." Jonah says.

"Well, for now I have to make a couple of calls about Missy and everything, how about I leave you all to talk right now and I call you when I'm done so we can all go down to the police station." Officer Stuart suggests.

"Okay." Sam says nodding. As soon as Officer Stuart steps away I look around and see that the students are talking to police officers so now it's just me, Sam, Nevel, Carly and Jonah. Cary and Sam hug. I walk up to Nevel.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." I tell him smiling.

"Me too." He says smiling back at me.

"I was worried about you, you know." He tells me.

"Why were you worried about me? You're the one who was kidnapped." I ask confused.

"Missy kind of tried messing with me and Carly." He tells me.

"How?" I ask him.

"By telling us that you are dead." He says seriously. I groan remembering Missy, but then I smile at him.

"Well we're all alive, that's what's important." I tell him.

"Yeah." He says. We don't say or do anything else but it isn't awkward or anything. After what we've been through together I actually started seeing him as a close friend of mine, maybe even best friend, and I'm sure that he has too. Carly and Sam stop hugging and then Carly gives me a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She tells me.

"I'm glad that you're okay too." I tell her smiling. Sam walks up to me.

"I-I don't… why… you…" I have so many questions for her that I can't even form a correct sentence. Finally I settle on one simple question.

"How?" I ask. She smiles.

"It's a long story." She says. I feel myself start smiling too. Then without a second thought about it, I crash my lips onto hers, and honestly it feels like I am born all over again. I thought that I would never be able to kiss those lips again. Then we finally pull away my hands are around her waist and hers around my neck, we look at each other and I pull her in a tight hug. I look at Carly, Nevel and Jonah and see that they are smiling at us, I pull Sam even closer to me.

"Okay, it's time to go." I hear Officer Stuart say from behind me. I let Sam go.

"Okay."She says and we all start walking to officer's Stuart's car.

****4 hors later****

We're finally back in Carly's apartment. It fells like it's been forever since I've been here. In the police station we've all been questioned and officer Stuart said that in about half an hour everybody are going to know that I'm innocent, and I'm officially not going to me one of America's most wanted criminals anymore. He talked to all of us separately so I still don't know what exactly happened, Sam said that she'll explain everything to us then we get home. Carly, Nevel, Sam, Jonah and I sit on the couch, my arm around Sam's waist, and we all wait for Sam and Jonah to start explaining. Just as Sam opens her mouth to say something the front door opens and I see Spencer and a woman about his age enter the apartment. They see us and I see Spencer freeze while the woman just looks confused.

"I… uh…" Spencer stutters.

"Hey Sam, Jonah" The woman says.

"Hey Sara." Sam says and Jonah gives her a little waive.

"You guys know each over?" Spencer asks confused.

"Uh, no." Sam says.

"Of course not." Sara says.

"But-" Spencer starts to say but then stops in the middle of the sentence like he just realized something.

"Sam?" He asks shocked.

"Hey Spence" Sam says and walks up to him. Then they hug. Sam sits down next to me and I put my arm around her waist Carly walks up to him and he hugs her tighter than I've ever seen anyone hug someone. After they let go I see him open his mouth and I instantly know what he's going to ask so I answer him before he can even get a word out.

"We don't know what happened yet, Sam and Jonah were going to explain it before you came." I say.

"Well okay then." Spencer says smiling, and then he and Sara sit down on the couch next to me and Sam.

"Well, everything started about a month before Missy apologized to us." Sam starts. Then Jonah continues.

"See, she came back from her trip a while ago before she told you that she did. She spent about half a year carefully planning this. At first her plan was to murder Sam and Freddie and then make Carly her best friend again. But she knew that she can't do that alone, so she started flirting with me until I asked her out, she of course said yes. Back then I didn't know that she's planning anything. Then she realized that Gibby is in love with Valerie she decided that this is a great opportunity for her, she gets Valerie to go along with her plan and Gibby follows. At first she just became friends with her. Then she told her the plan, which at the time was to murder Sam and Freddie. Missy… she knows how to play with people's emotions, she easily got Valerie to come along with her plan and that naturally got Gibby to come along too. Then Missy told me. Honestly I didn't want to go along with this from the start but she…she lied to me… she told me that she loves me… truly, honestly loves. And I believed her. I didn't love her back but Missy, being the way that she is got me to believe that I was. Like I told you, she knows how to play with people's emotions. So I agreed. I was scared that if I don't she'll dump me. And I really didn't want to lose her, she made me feel like she was all that I have." Jonah says.

"That's how she made me feel too. I honestly would have never believed that Freddie was guilty if she wouldn't have said so. She made it feel like I would lose her if I didn't agree, and I really didn't want that." Carly says. Jonah nods in agreement.

"Then she found out that her dad's boss is coming to Ridgway, and her plan changed. She decided that instead of murdering just you two, she would murder the whole school and her dad's boss. She told us her new plan, us I mean me, Valerie and Gibby. Valerie and Gibby didn't like the idea of murdering so much people but they didn't want to get on her bad side so they agreed. I wanted to quit everything. Then she told me what she's planning I realized that this whole time she was just playing with my feelings, I told her that I'm not going to be part of this but she wouldn't let me leave. She told me that she would send me to jail and ruin my whole family, she's a military soldier's daughter she could have easily done that and no one would have believed me about her plan, I didn't have any proof. And then there would have been no one left to stop her. So I came up with my own plan" Jonah says. Then Sam continues his story.

"Then I drove into that tunnel I saw him standing in the middle of the road, I stopped my car and he told me to get out. I did and he told me that I'm in danger, he put a stick on a pedal in my car so it would drive by itself. At first I thought that he ether completely lost it or is planning something against me, but then I saw my car explode and I realized that he saved my life. Then we got to his house he told me Missy's plan, and he told me his own plan to stop her. See, even if I would have told somebody what she's up to it wouldn't have been enough to keep her in jail. Her dad would have bailed her out by the next morning, and if she would have known that I'm alive she would have figured out that Jonah helped me. He told me about her plan to frame Freddie for my murder, so together we decided that we have to somehow find prove of what Missy's up to. I couldn't show myself to any of you because I couldn't risk Missy finding out that I'm alive. A week passed since my 'murder' and Jonah and I saw on the news that Freddie is on the run from police. We decided that trying to find proof by ourselves is too risky, and since we figured that Freddie is already looking for proof anyway we decided to just lay low and push him in the right direction." Sam finishes.

"Push me in the right direction? You mean the notes?" I ask.

"Yeah, I wrote them and Jonah gave them to you." Sam says. Yeah, that's why the guy who gave me the notes looked so familiar, it was Jonah.

"Was it you who came in my apartment and pretended to be Melanie?" Carly asks.

"Yes, I just really wanted to talk to you and maybe try to somehow tell you that Freddie is innocent." Sam says.

"What about the bomb? Why didn't it explode?" I ask.

"I put a fake bomb, and got rid of the real one." Jonah says.

"One more question. Why did you tell Freddie to come ask my help?" Nevel asks.

"I knew that he was going to ask Gibby's help, and that would have been a mistake. But I also realized that he need's someone's help, someone's who wouldn't have anything to do with Missy or almost any of us, also would be good at something and would be smart enough to realize that Freddie wouldn't do something like that. You were perfect for all of that." Sam says.

"So do you know Sara?" Spencer asks Jonah and Sam.

"No" Sam says quickly.

"Oh, look at the time, got to go." Jonah says, stands up and runs out of the apartment.

"Okay then?" Spencer says confused. There's a moment of silence. Then Spencer speaks again.

"I'm sorry about your mom." He tells me. Oh yeah, with all of this going on I actually forgot about what happened to her.

"Yeah, I am too." I say looking down.

"What happened to her?" Carly asks me and Nevel looks at me confused. Oh, they were kidnapped the whole time, they don't know. I open my mouth to tell them but Jonah beats me to it.

"Valerie shot her, Missy sent her and Gibby to Freddie's apartment because she thought that he would be there and she wanted them to kill him, but instead they found Mrs. Benson and Valerie kind of lost it." Jonah says.

"How do you know this?" I ask him confused.

"Missy thought I was part of her plan remember?" He asks me.

"Oh, yeah." I say looking down. I can't believe that mom is really in a coma.

"I'm so sorry." Nevel tells me.

"It's okay, things are going way better than I thought they would ever go again for me anyway, I'm not going to let this bring me down, I just have to keep hoping that she'll wake up soon." I tell them

"She will wake up." Sam says.

"Yeah, I hope so." I say.

"Hey, how about you stay here until your mom wakes up?" Carly asks me.

"Well… if that's okay with Spencer." I say looking at him.

"Sure, stay as long as you like." He says smiling.

"Thanks." I say honestly.

"Anytime." Spencer tells me.

"Anyway, who wants to go get a pica with me?" Carly asks.

"I do." Nevel says standing up.

"I'll go too." Spencer says and he and Sara both stand up.

"I'm tired, just bring me a pica here or something." Sam says.

"Okay." Carly says smiling.

"I'm gonna stay here too." I say.

"Well, let's go then." Spencer says and they all walk out of the apartment, leaving me and Sam alone. It's good to see everyone so happy again. I look at Sam, man I missed her.

"Sam?" I ask softly.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"I missed you." I say bringing her closer to me so her head is resting on my shoulder.

"I missed you too." She says smiling.

"Sorry that I had to make you go through all of that. You know, thinking that I'm dead and having to solve this mystery." She says a little sadly. I kiss her forehead and she smiles again.

"It's okay, you didn't have a choice. Besides, I'm fine as long as you're with me and I know that you're safe now. All of this actually made me understand just how lucky I am to have you." I tell her softly.

"This was one big mystery huh?" Sam asks still smiling, her eyes are closed so I can tell that she's about to drift off.

"Yeah, it was the mystery of Sam Puckett." I say smiling. She chuckles and then I feel her relax in my arms so I know that she fell asleep. I place another gentle kiss on her forehead and smile at her again. I really am lucky to have her. I feel my own eyes start to drop.

"I love you princess." I tell her softly and close my eyes. And for the first time in awhile I sleep peacefully, nightmares of broken promises I made for her no longer overtaking me.

**Okay, so this story is finally finished. Now about the sequel, It's going to be Sam's and Jonah's point of view through this whole story, in which we will also find out more about Sara, but of course the story will still be Seddie and we will find answers to some other questions that weren't answered yet like who was the person in the cemetery. **

**Now, what I want you to do is leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter or the whole story whatever works for you. And tell me what you think about the sequel, maybe you have any suggestions for it? I'll make sure to use any ideas I can. :-) **


	21. Sequel

**Sequel **

**This is the basic information about the sequel.**

**Title: Love, Death and a Mystery**

**Summary: Sequel to 'The mystery of Sam Puckett'. While Freddie tries to solve the mystery Sam and Jonah have a plan of their own. Will they be able to save those around them while helping Freddie? Seddie **

**The first chapter is already up, here's a link: http : / www .fanfiction. net / s/ 7785474/ 1/ **

**I hope that you like it, and thank you everybody who reviewed it really means a lot to me. **


End file.
